


Rivals Than Lovers

by RovakPotter82



Series: Rovak Series [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger Federer discovers a secret that changes his relationship with upcoming tennis pro, Novak Djokovic.  A secret the young Serbian had been keeping for two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings & Australian Open '08

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know the tennis players of the ATP or the WTA. I am posting this on this site. This story has already been on Fanfiction.net and I have been encouraged to post it here. Enjoy...

Chapter One : Beginnings & Australian Open '08

Novak Djokovic was screwed. He had fallen in love with Roger Federer and all it took was a small glance at the number one in the world three years ago to get it started. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach every time the Swiss man came into his view. It wasn't the same as seeing him on TV. He watched Federer all the time on TV, watching his every move so he could try to mimic it on court. Being gay, it was hard to not develop a boyhood crush on the pro tennis player. But he did. The only person he could talk to was his mother, who apparently knew he was gay before he knew he was gay.

Dijana supported her son since he discovered he was homosexual. He was afraid of her reaction at first, but she grasped the scared twelve year old into her arms and assured that she still loved him. He was her first born and nothing could change that. He spent three hours crying out in relief after she told him that. 

His crush on Roger was not effecting his playing. At least he didn't think it was. He would barely get through his Grand Slam appearances, but that was mainly due to his inexperience in playing in the majors. He found himself watching Federer more. In 2006, things progressed as normal for him. Everything was going great until he had to play Roger himself in the Masters Series in Monte Carlo. He was surprised to get through the first two qualifying rounds. Then his 'luck of the draw' gave him Federer for his next game and he cursed up a storm.

The first set went just like it was predicted. Roger won it with his finesse with Novak only getting three games. He managed to get the second set, making Roger work for the match. He managed to get three other games in the final set, but something happened as Roger turned the tide of the game to his favor. The Swiss was known for his shouts of 'come on' when he got incredible points. Novak had heard them on TV, but when he started hearing them in real life, he developed a problem down under. By the end of the Monte Carlo match, he was hard. Really hard. It got worse as he stepped forward and shook Roger's hand, congratulating him on winning the match. He wasn't sure if Roger felt it, but Novak felt a jolt shoot through his body that went straight to his cock. He was just glad he had chosen to wear loose shorts that day.

He went to the showers after that and chose one of the private stalls so prying eyes couldn't see the wood he was sporting after playing Roger. He stood under the shower head, washing himself off, trying to will it away, but about halfway through his shower, he was still fully erect and thinking about a naked Roger. He leaned forward and using the hand he shook Roger's with, started to stroke himself. With water streaming down his body, he imagined it was Roger's hand around his cock as he brought himself off to a too quick of an orgasm. He came in a shuddered gasp and had finished his shower quickly. No one had given him weird looks when he emerged from the shower, so he knew that he had gotten away with what he had just done. Tossed off to the image of Roger Federer.

That became a regular thing for him after that. Every time he played against Roger, he'd be hard and he'd take care of it in the showers before his press conference. Each time, the images in his head got more and more graphic. Roger on his knees in front of him. Roger panting as he was on his knees sucking him off. Even Roger taking him up against the wall like the little whore that he was. That was what he was for thinking these things. He didn't even know if Roger was gay. 

His mom's gaydar was apparently on the fritz when trying to figure out Roger Federer. She had no clue herself. His was basically nonexistent. He, like everyone else, assumed that Roger's been in a long term relationship with Mirka, his tennis manager. They were always together.

In 2007, Novak found himself playing Roger in the Australian Open. The results were the same. Roger defeated him in straight sets, and Novak was in the showers tossing off. He played him in Dubai and the Swiss made him work for a set, but took the match anyway. Another trip to the showers for his down under problem was required. Although he didn't play him, Novak saw Roger in France during the French Open. Really saw him. He was in his little corner of a locker stall, getting dressed. He finished and was about to leave when he heard Roger talking with his compatriot, Stan. He sneaked a peek to see the Swiss man in just a towel, water dripping down his body. Stan was going into the showers and Roger was leaving them. They said some words with each other before Roger started walking towards Novak. His locker was past his and Novak pushed himself back against the lockers as far as he could. The world no. 1 strode past him, toweling off his curls. The towel around his waist hung precariously and before Novak could react, it fell to the floor. 

Nothing bad could be said about Roger Federer's body in Novak's opinion. It was sheer perfection. He felt his mouth dry up and he swallowed as Roger seemed oblivious to his audience. Novak was glad the shadows in the locker room shielded him from Roger's eye sight. He was rooted to the spot against the lockers as Roger put the towel he was using to dry his hair around his neck and bent down to pick up the towel from the floor. He turned slightly and Novak got a full frontal view of Roger Federer and he had to clasped a hand around his mouth to hold back a moan as Roger tied the towel back around his waist. Clearly this man was not shy, but then again, the locker rooms were practically empty at this time of the day.

When he got back to his hotel room, his mother had seen the dazed look in his eye and wondered what happened to him. She never found out. His semifinals game with Nadal was poorly played because all that went through his mind was Roger's body. Things were different in Montreal, Canada. He defeated Roger, though Roger took him to tie breaks for his sets. His little problem wasn't as bad as it was and he managed to wait until he got to his hotel room to take care of it. Things were looking up. Maybe if he beats him more often, he can get over this thing.

The US Open arrived and with it, Novak's chance to show every one what he can really do. At the beginning of the year, he was ranked 14th. Now, he was ranked 3rd thanks to some wins along the year. He managed to make through some low ranked players, making it all the way to the finals, to play Roger for the title. He was nervous to say the least. It was his first final in a Grand Slam and he was playing Roger Federer for it. By now his feelings for Roger were through the roof. He was beginning to think he was, dare he think it, in love with the Swiss tennis pro. Over the course the two weeks of being the in same presence of him, Novak had begun to think of him more than just a one night stand. 

He played hard in the final, taking Roger to tie breaks in the first two sets, making him work for them. He kinda gave up in the third set. With the crowd more for Roger, and fatigue setting in, he just wanted the game to end. And it did. With him harder than he had ever been from playing against Roger. Yet, he couldn't run off to the showers to take care of his problem. He suited up for ceremony at the end and after getting his runner up prize he watched Roger get the trophy. It took all of his will power not to cry as he headed off the court while Roger stayed for press. 

After his press conference, Novak made it to his hotel room. All of his emotions hit him at once and he sat on the floor and sobbed the hardest he ever did in his life. That was how his mother found him and he professed his feelings for Roger to her. All she could do was rock him as the pain rattled her firstborn inside him. Novak wasn't sure how much more pain he could take from this. He was close to dropping out of tennis after that, but his mother calmed him down. As did his therapist, Dr. Thesian. She managed to get him through the rest of the season. He hadn't played Roger the rest of the year, but he would spot him in the lockers or in passing.

2008 had to go better for him. It had to. 

Australian Open Semifinals

Roger Federer was beyond mad at himself. He thought he was better from the food poisoning, so he decided to play. He began to feel fatigued and sick through out the match and he let it affect his playing. Now, that stubborn, arrogant young kid from Serbia took him to the cleaners. Of all the people to beat him, it had to be that kid. Well, at least he went down to a top seeded player. Nadal got his ass kicked by the wild card player from France, Tsonga. He wasn't going to let his friend live that down. He was finishing taking his clothes off to take a shower when he heard Novak coming in after he was done with the press. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the showers. He glanced up as Novak settled at his locker and let out a sigh. He didn't seem to notice Roger as he walked by and he saw Novak pull off his shirt. A well toned back greeted Roger and he missed a step on his way to the shower room. He shook his head to remove the thoughts before finding a private stall and began a shower. Novak wasn't too bad. Except for his attitude, he was an all right bloke. A little cocky and cute, but ….hold on, cute? Roger groaned out in despair. No, no. No way that this was happening. 

Okay, so the kid was easy on the eyes and he had a good looking ass to look at. Roger had found himself looking at it as the Serb had passed him on several occasions. Mirka's looked at it herself too. Mirka. She was a blessing when they met. Roger discovered his homosexuality while bunking with some friends in a chalet while he was fifteen. One friend came onto him and he didn't stop him. His parents were a bit apprehensive about it, but their love for him was too strong for them to not love him for who he was and Diana was super excited about it because apparently she knew before he did. Then he met Mirka in 2000 during the Olympics. Everyone thought they'd make a cute couple. Except a second after meeting Roger, she knew he was gay. She called her gaydar a gift and a curse.

Roger finished his shower and was toweling off when he heard another shower start up. It was probably Novak. He wrapped his towel around his waist and grabbed his wash and shampoo. He got another towel and was drying off his hair when he heard it. A slight moan coming from the only occupied stall. Roger paused outside it and listened for any tale tell sign that Djokovic had company in with him. He didn't hear anyone else in there but the Serb after listening to him mutter in Serbian. He decided to leave him in peace and started to walk away. Just as he got to the door leading to the locker room, a sharp moan echoed through the stall followed by a voice with a Serbian accent saying his name. “Oh, God, Roger.”

Roger stood there in shock for a few minutes before smirking and then left to get changed. Once he was changed, he decided to tease Novak a little. He found the pad and paper he kept in his bag and wrote a note for him. He knew where the Serb was located in the locker room and he quickly went over to his things and left the note sticking out of the locker with his name on it. He hurried back to his locker to get his bag and just as he was leaving, he heard the shower door opened. He had to stop his smirk when Novak came out and stopped short seeing him there. He watched as he nervously looked back into the showers before clearing his throat. “Good game, Djokovic,” Roger said.

“Thanks,” Novak said.

“Good luck in the finals,” he said before leaving. Novak nervously walked over to his locker wondering if Roger was still in the showers when he was taking care of his problem. He hurried over to his locker, not bothering to look back as Roger left. He stopped seeing a paper sticking out of his locker. He looked back, but Roger was already gone and he slowly walked over and took the note off. He opened it and let out a gasped chuckle before moaning in despair.

You should be quieter if you're going to moan like that in a public shower. Next time let me know, and I'll join you. R-

Novak cleared his throat before getting dressed. Boy, was he really screwed. He grabbed his bag and turned to head out, but stopped short again. Roger stood there with that incredibly sexy smirk of his gracing his face. “I can explain,” were the first words out of Novak's mouth.

“You don't have to,” Roger said walking towards him. Novak found himself being back up against the lockers with the man he had come to fall in love with just inches away from him. “You always do that after you play?” Roger asked referring to what he had just heard in the showers.

“Only when I play you,” Novak admitted before his back hit the lockers behind him causing him to gasp out.

“You naughty boy,” he said causing the Serb to swallow. Roger was inching closer and Novak closed his eyes in anticipation of Roger's lips connecting with his. It never came though. He felt Roger kiss his neck sweetly before pulling away.

“That's it?” he asked causing Roger to smile. “You call me a 'naughty boy' and kiss me on the neck?”

“As much as I want to kiss you right now, I'm still fighting off some sort of virus out of my system. I can't risk giving it to you.”

“I ...” Novak trailed off. Roger actually cared about his health enough to not want to infect him. “So, are we …?”

“I don't know what we are, but once I get the all clear from my doctor,” Roger said before leaning into his ear. “I'm going to fuck you until you're dead tired.” Novak moaned as Roger pulled away again and got his bag. “Again, good luck against, Tsonga,” he said and with that he walked out of the locker room for his press conference. Novak groaned out before cursing in Serbian.

"I'm so screwed," he groaned.

END of Chapter One


	2. Indian Wells

Chapter Two: Indian Wells

A doctor's office in Switzerland ….........

A visit to the doctor's was something Roger always hated. It's something that he tried to avoid unless absolutely necessary. Mirka was insistent that he get checked out after losing in the Australian Open, so here he was sitting on the table waiting for the doctor to come back in. The last month he couldn't get Novak out of his mind. The little moan he did when he pulled away got to him. Not to mention, he kept hearing the moans he heard in the shower while he slept. He so desperately wanted to kiss him that day in the locker room, but he couldn't risk giving him what ever it was he had to him. The door opened and his doctor walked in with a smile. “Thanks for coming in, Roger,” he said.

“You said you had results from my latest tests,” Roger said.

“All the tests for any STD was negative,” Dr. Miller said. “The blood work was good and the only thing that came back amiss was that you tested positive for glandular fever.”

“Glandular fever? Isn't that Mono?”

“Yes, it is,” Miller said. 

“Do I risk giving it to someone else now?”

“Actually, you're passed the infectious phase, but you seemed to have only gotten an mild case of it. Your bout with food poisoning probably masked the symptoms.” Roger nodded. “You'll probably still feel a bit fatigue, like most cases with Mono are. Keep yourself hydrated and rest as much as you can during your trip to the States. I forwarded your positive result of glandular fever to the ATP so they can investigate on their end and get everyone tested to see if there's an outbreak.”

“Of course.”

“Anything else?” Miller asked and he noticed that Roger seemed hesitant. “Yes?”

“Uh, what about sex?” he asked bluntly and his doctor did a double take before clearing his throat. 

“You have the green light for it, but as I said before ..”

“Safe sex, I know,” Roger said. “Thanks, Doc.” He couldn't wait until he got to Indian Wells.

 

Indian Wells, California...........

Novak was rifling through his bags looking for his MP3 player that he somehow lost along the way when there was a knock on his door. He knew it wasn't his mother because she had a key to his room. He got up and walked to the door trying to remember where he last saw his player. He didn't even look through the peep hole before he opened the door and there stood Roger. “Hey,” the Swiss said.

“Hey,” he said back.

“May I come in?” Roger asked and Novak stepped to the side to let him in. Roger walked past him and allowed him to close the door. Roger noticed the disarray of the room and looked over at Novak. “You always unpack like this?” he asked causing Novak to laugh.

“Uh, I misplaced my MP3 player,” Novak said. “I didn't have it in my bag on the plane and I can only play Tetris on my phone so many times before I get bored.”

“Beat your high score?” Roger asked.

“Three times,” Novak said. “So, what brings you here? Going to tease me again by not kissing me?” he asked as Roger walked closer to him.

“Just the opposite actually,” Roger said before backing Novak up against the wall. Novak gasped as Roger kissed him fast and passionately. Novak moaned out louder than he wanted to causing Roger to smirk, but he didn't care. Roger Federer was finally kissing him. The kiss deepened as Roger cupped his face gently and Novak found himself tentatively putting his hands on Roger's hips. Roger's lips abandoned his and trailed down his neck. 

“Roger,” he moaned as the Swiss gave it a love bite before pulling away. Roger gazed at him before stepping back into the wall opposite of him.

“Okay, so now that I know where you stand in all of this,” he said glancing down at Novak's package. “I can work around everything.”

“Wait, we're not going to ...”

“I know a virgin when I see one, Novak,” he said causing the twenty year old to blush. “Maybe when you've earned the right for me to fuck you,” he said.

“What do I have to do for that?” Novak asked.

“Win the tournament,” he said before leaning forward and giving Novak a kiss before leaving the room.

The next few days seemed hard for Novak to get through. Every time Roger had a chance to touch him, or make him go nuts he would. Each night, Roger would make a visit to his hotel room and they'd end up making out. No clothes would be shed, but at the end of each make out session, Novak would be hard as a rock and he'd have to take a shower. Roger would always spend a few hours after, holding him. It seemed to comfort the young Serb. He'd listen to the small little whimpers and noises he'd make and found them to be quite adorable.

It was Roger's semifinals lose that really surprised Novak. He was playing Mardy Fish, an American ranked 98th. He had gotten a text from Roger, how he found out his number, he never knew, telling him to whip Mardy's ass in the final. He had a little incentive to win now. Not only does he have the prospect of Roger finally keeping his promise, but he can avenge Roger's loss to the American.

The next day, Mardy made him work for it, but he won the match and found himself with another trophy to go with his Australian Open one. 

It was late by the time Novak got to his hotel room. A little too late for Roger to visit being that it was one in the morning. He entered his bedroom and placed the trophy down on the table. He placed his two bags down in the floor and sat down with a sigh. He was tired. In fact, if Roger had been there, nothing would've happened because Novak was sure he would've fallen asleep before it would. He was too tired to do anything but sleep. He was untying his shoes when there was a knock on the door. For a split second, Novak thought it could be Roger until a high foreign voice came through the door. “Housekeeping.” Novak looked at his watch again to see it was indeed one in the morning. There was no reason that housekeeping should be there. He walked up to the door and looked through the peephole, but saw nothing. Who ever it was had the thing blocked by some towels. 

“Uh, I don't need housekeeping, ma'am,” he said.

“Fresh towels,” the lady said waving the towels around. Novak sighed out in despair and went to unlock the door. Clearly this lady wasn't going to go away until he took the towels. He wrenched open the door and stood in shock when the towels came down. 

“You.” Roger smiled as he put the towels into Novak's arms and entered the room. “What was with the charades?” he asked closing the door. He locked it back up and turned to find Roger in his personal space.

“Just having a little fun,” Roger said before he pushed Novak against the door and captured his mouth in a heated kiss. Towels forgotten, they fell to the floor as he put his arms around Roger's neck. He moaned feeling a knee press up against him and his fingers twisted in Roger's curls. After watching Roger remove bandanas freeing his hair for two years, he'd always wanted to run his fingers through it. 

Roger wrapped an arm around Novak's waist and pulled him away from the door. He paused in his kissing to pull off Novak's shirt and resumed the assault on his lips. They were slowly making their way to the bedroom part of the room as Roger wrenched open his pants and put his hand in to find a hardening member waiting for him. He grasped the cock inside the underwear folds and Novak let out a sharp cry, bending his head back. Roger took advantage of the exposed neck to him and began peppering light kisses into the skin. Novak moaned as Roger nipped an area that was super sensitive. He had no idea that area was so sensitive, but then again, he never had a mouth like Roger's kissing and nipping it before. The sensation ran through him as they entered the bed room but right before they got to the bed, Roger nibbled on the sensitive skin again and Novak felt his knees go weak and he went down. Instead of pulling him up, Roger followed him down to the floor and they landed in a heap causing them to laugh. “You okay?” Roger asked.

“Yeah,” Novak laughed before Roger sat up and pulled his own shirt off. He ran his hands along Novak's jean clad legs and went to spread them apart, but noticed the apprehensive look in Novak's eyes.

“Hey, what's wrong?” he asked.

“I, uh, I'm nervous,” Novak said knowing how virginal he sounded. Roger took note of this and removed his hands from the legs. He motioned for Novak to get on his knees like he was and he gathered him in his arms.

“We don't have to do anything,” Roger said.

“No, I want to,” Novak said. “I'm just not comfortable on my back, that's all,” he said. Roger could tell there was more to what Novak was saying, but decided to let it go and softly kissed him.

“It's okay,” he said. “We can do it the other way, my little virgin.” Novak chuckled as the little nickname before Roger started kissing down his neck. He lost all sense of thought as Roger hit that sensitive spot again and he rolled his head to the side. “I can't do everything myself, love,” Roger said into his ear.

“Huh?” Novak asked.

“Undo my pants,” Roger said before assaulting his neck again. Novak undid Roger's pants with shaky hands before easing one into the Swiss' pants. He tentatively grazed his fingers over the cock inside and the world no. 1 groaned softly before pulling away from the neck. Roger pushed Novak's track pants down and urged him to turn around. He did and he bent him over the bed. Roger pulled the boxers that covered up Novak down and ran his fingers up an ass cheek. Novak gasped lightly causing Roger to chuckle before he felt the Swiss' lips at his ear. “If you feel uncomfortable at any time, let me know and I'll stop, okay?” he said. Not trusting his voice, Novak nodded and Roger placed a soft kiss on his temple before kissing down his neck. Novak groaned as Roger kissed down the back of his neck, then down along his spine. Each kiss went further and further down, Roger's hands holding him in place and he thought he was going to explode. Surely he wasn't go to rim him on their first time together.

Roger kissed him all the way down to the crevice of his ass. He placed a final kiss on his tailbone before drawing his tongue out and then licked all the way up his spine. Novak moaned out a gasp as he reached up the back of his neck where it all started. “You're not ready for rimming just yet,” the Swiss said into his ear and he gasped out another moan as Roger got off him. He listened as Roger pulled down his own pants and then a cap flipped open. A slick finger entered him and he pressed his forehead onto the bed with a low moan. 

“Oh, Roger,” he groaned before Roger slipped another finger into him. Roger covered his body with his own and pressed a kiss into his neck. Novak rolled his head to the side and Roger began another assault onto his neck. The two fingers inside him twirled around before scissoring and then a third finger entered him. The fingers were apparently trying to reach for something because Roger kept pushing them further into him. Suddenly, they hit something inside him and he gasped out in pleasure. He was never able to hit that spot with his own fingers.

“Yeah, that feels good, doesn't it?” Roger asked and Novak nodded. “I'll be hitting that spot later with my cock.” Novak moaned in anticipation as Roger withdrew his fingers and he heard the crinkle of a wrapper. He looked back to see Roger rolling on a condom then lubing up his own cock before getting back on top of him. “There's going to be some pain at first cause it's your first time,” he said. “It will pass though as things progress. I promise,” he said before kissing him. Novak could only nod not trusting his voice and Roger pulled his one cheek to the side and pushed his head into him. It was painful at first just like he said as Roger eased into him. The lube seemed to do it's trick as he felt some pain go away. Just when he thought it was over, a small burst of pain shot through him when the width of the cock began to stretch him. He gasped out in pain, causing Roger to stop, but that only made it worse.

“No, no, I'm okay,” Novak said quickly.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yeah, just, please do something else to take my mind off the pain,” he pleaded. Roger reached underneath Novak and gently grasped the cock that was hardening. Novak moaned softly as Roger pulled on it and it helped him get through the pain as Roger eased into him the rest of the way. Novak turned his head and their lips met in a kiss as Roger stilled to allow Novak to adjust to having something inside him. Roger slowly pulled out then pushed back in gently. A small moan emitted from the Serb underneath him and he kissed him again. 

“Okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Novak said and Roger began a slow, steady pace as he placed kisses onto Novak's neck. Novak moaned softly as Roger eased in and out of him. It was sensational feeling Roger inside him and he let him know it. “Faster, Roger,” he said.

“Yeah?” Roger asked and Novak nodded his head. Roger let go of Novak's cock and brought himself up a little to thrust faster into him. Groans echoed through the hotel room as Roger thrust faster and faster into Novak. “God, so tight,” Roger moaned out. He rested down on his elbows and got Novak to do the same.  
Novak turned his head again and they kissed softly before the fast set pace caused the kisses to grow passionate. Moans melded with groans as Novak began moving his hips with Roger's to meet his thrusts.  
Roger adjust his hips and Novak began to cry out in ecstasy as each thrust of Roger's hips caused the cock inside of him to brush against the bundle of nerves that Roger's fingers were hitting earlier.

“Oh, God,” Novak moaned pressing his forehead onto the bed spread.

“You can call me Roger,” Roger quipped causing Novak to clench his muscles around Roger's cock causing him to groan. “Oh, you little minx,” he moaned before grabbing hold of Novak's cock and began to time the strokes to his thrusts. Novak let out a deep agonizing moan and Roger was beginning to think he was going to start crying. “You close, baby?” he asked.

“Yes, oh, God, yes,” Novak cried out and no sooner did he say that, he came in a sharp cry. Roger was right behind him when his muscles had clenched around him. He buried his face into Novak's neck and let out a deep groan. Novak gasped out as Roger bit his neck where the collarbone met before lifting his head up. “Holy shit.”

“Glad you liked it,” Roger said causing Novak to chuckle as he craned his head to look at him. “You okay?”   
he asked.

“Fantastic,” Novak said. Roger chuckled as he eased out of Novak and they sat on the floor. Novak leaned his head back on the bed as he tried to settle his breathing. He barely heard Roger removing the condom and tossing it away.

“I could go again,” Roger said causing Novak to chuckle. “How about you?” he asked.

“Actually, I think I need a shower,” Novak said before standing up and letting his boxers fall to the floor. He walked to the bathroom aware of the audience he had. He turned around to give Roger a full frontal look at him. “You coming or what?” he asked before disappearing into the bathroom. Roger waited until the shower had started before getting up off the floor, with a new condom, and headed into the bathroom to join his young lover. 

End of Chapter Two


	3. Monte Carlo

Chapter Three: Monte Carlo

Roger sighed as he began his trek to Novak's apartment complex. He thought he was crazy walking alone at night like this, but it was only a short way. He stayed on lighted paths and made his way to Novak's condo at the end of the building. He still couldn't believe that Novak invited him.

FLASHBACK 

Roger was untying his shoe when Novak came around the corner and leaned against the locker. “Something I can help you with, Djokovic?” he asked.

“No one else is in here,” Novak said.

“Really?” he asked. He glanced around to see that he was right and he pulled Novak close to kiss him on the lips. The last time they had seen each other was Miami, but they didn't have time for each other. They only had time for kisses like this. The kiss grew passionate and Novak moaned as Roger backed him up against the lockers. Novak pulled away before he forgot what he was going to say.

“Wait.” 

“What?” Roger asked.

“Well, I came here to tell you that I don't think we could get together like before,” Novak said.

“Why not?” Roger asked. He usually gets text Novak's room number by the Serb, but he hadn't done that yet.

“I don't stay at the hotel when I play here,” Novak said. “I have my condo that I stay at.”

“That's right. You live here,” Roger said. “Where is this condo?”

“Not far,” Novak said. “Just a short walk down the road to the right. I'm on the far end, number ten. You can key in the back gate with my birth date,” he said.

“Okay,” Roger said. “When should I visit?”

“Whenever you get the chance, as long as it's not before ten. My mother's usually still there,” he said. “The back door will most likely be locked, so you'll need the key that's taped on the garden gnome, hanging on the pot on the patio.” 

“Gotcha,” he said before kissing him again.

END FLASHBACK

The key was right where Novak said it would be. On the stomach of the hanging garden gnome. The heat was unbearable in Monte Carlo today. Roger was drinking fluids like his life depended on it. He saw Novak hydrating during the match too, but obviously his body was not taking in the fluids like they were supposed to. He had to withdraw from their match because of heat exhaustion, plus a very bad sore throat. He had watched as each game took their toll on the Serb and was worried he'd collapse half way through the match. Novak had text him when he got back to his hotel room, wondering if he could visit. He had gotten the all clear after Novak told him his mother had left for the night.

Opening the door, he was greeted with a gust of cool air and figured Novak had turned the AC on full blast as soon as he got home. He closed the door so the cool air would not escape and locked it behind him. Even at one in the morning, it was still hot. He put the key on the counter and headed upstairs to Novak's bedroom. The sight that greeted him nearly had him coming in his pants.

Novak was laid out on his back, covered only with a sheet. The thing that got Roger was that the Serb was naked underneath the sheet. He had the AC on full and a rotating fan on to blow the cool air around the room. Roger moaned in delight as he began taking off his clothes. His mouth had gone dry and he licked his lips as he shed all his clothes down to his boxers. He sat down on the bed and put a hand against Novak's neck. He still felt a bit warm. He lightly ran his fingers along the warm skin, moving down to Novak's chest then down to his stomach, tracing his rib cage. “Is there a reason you are pawing me?” a hoarse voice asked causing Roger to smile as Novak opened his eyes.

“Just making sure you're back to regular temp,” he said.

“Most people would use a thermometer,” Novak said, his sore throat giving him trouble.

“I'm not most people,” Roger said before leaning in to kiss the Serb. Novak moaned softly before Roger pulled away. “How's your throat?” he asked.

“Sore,” he said. “I think it's from all the screaming I did while in the hot weather. What time is it?” he asked.

“A little after one in the morning,” Roger answered.

“Mum wouldn't leave me alone until after I went to sleep,” he said. “I tried to pretend, but I must have dozed off. I had to wait to text you until she left.”

“You went to sleep naked with your Mum here?” he asked.

“No,” he said. “I woke up after she left and after I text you I took off my clothes,” Novak said and Roger chuckled before getting closer to his boyfriend.

“Cutting it close, aren't you?” he asked.

“Please, Mum knew about me before I knew,” Novak said causing Roger to chuckle. “She knows about my guy friend, too.”

“Moms are sneaky like that,” Roger said kissing Novak's neck, relishing in the little moans coming from him. “She wants to meet me, doesn't she?” Roger asked.

“Oh, you have no idea,” the Serb said. “Though, I don't think she'd be excited to know that it's you. After all, you did tell them to shut up.”

“No, I told them to be quiet,” Roger said. “There's a difference,” he said causing Novak to scoff. “Okay, I politely told them to shut up. That family of yours needs to learn some decorum and manners when they come to tourneys,” he said.

“I know,” Novak said. “They don't get to come to my matches that often. Only to Grand Slams and tourneys in Europe. They get riled up and it gets me pumped up.”

“Not enough to get through the match this afternoon.” Roger put the back of his hand on Novak's forehead to feel just how hot he was. “You still feel warm.”

“Mum took it before she left,” he said referring to his temp.

“And?”

“One hundred even,” Novak said. Roger reached over and took the thermometer off the bedside table. Novak opened his mouth and Roger put it in.

“Keep it under your tongue. I'll be right back,” he said before getting up and leaving the bedroom. Novak could only sigh in despair watching Roger's butt as it went from his sight. He glanced down to see his own tent forming and he groaned. He reached underneath the sheet and began to bring himself off. Just as he was getting to the point of no return, Roger came back in. “Hey, that's my job,” he said removing Novak's hand. The Serb whined just as the thermometer decided to beep. Roger took it out and whistled. “Still one hundred even,” he said putting the little tool down and straddled Novak's waist.

“What are you doing?” he asked as he spotted a bucket in Roger's left hand.

“You're still hot,” the Swiss said. “I gotta cool you down.” Reaching in the bucket, he pulled out an ice cube and brought it to his lips. Novak moaned faintly as Roger tongued the ice cube before bringing it down to his hot skin. He groaned, his eyes closing shut as Roger ran the ice down his neck. The ice on his hot skin proved to be heaven.

“Roger,” he moaned as Roger ran it along his collarbone. Novak whimpered softly as it melted.

“Yes?” Roger asked as he got another ice cube and brought it to his mouth. Novak's hazel eyes darkened as he watched Roger suck on the cube before bringing it to his hot skin. He let out a noise that sounded like a moan and whimper together when Roger dragged it along his already taut nipple.

“Oh, God,” the Serb moaned as the cube was dragged to his other nipple. “I want you in me, Rog,” he said as the ice melted on his side.

“You sure?” Roger teased as the ice melted. His fingers were getting cold anyway.

“Yes, please, Rog.” Roger put the bucket on the floor and went to the end of the bed as Novak leaned on his elbows. He watched Roger pull off his boxers and it brought him back to the time when he first saw Roger naked that time at Roland Garros when he towel fell. If Novak's eyes could have gotten any darker, they would have. “I have a confession to make,” he said.

“What's that?” Roger asked standing there proving to Novak he wasn't body shy.

“I have seen you naked before,” Novak said. “Before we slept together that is.” Roger crossed his arms, apparently intrigued by Novak's confession.

“When?” he asked.

“Uh, last year at Roland Garros,” Novak said and Roger tried to think back when it was possible that Novak could have seen him naked. Then he remembered the time in the locker room when his towel fell from his waist. He thought the only person around was Stan who had been in the shower.

“Where were you?” he asked.

“Dark corner with a front row seat,” Novak said. “You didn't seem to notice it happened at first but then you picked up the towel and turned toward me giving me a full frontal view of yourself. I was in heaven for two seconds.” Roger smirked as he lifted the sheet and caught Novak by surprise. He began to crawl up the sheet until he was face to face with the Serb.

“You little perv,” he teased causing Novak to chuckle. “Spread your legs for me, baby?” he asked but he noticed the hesitation in Novak's eyes. “Hey, you okay?”

“I, uh, want it the other way,” he said but Roger noticed a lilt in his voice. He couldn't figure out if it was from his sore throat, or something else.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I'm sure,” he said and turned over before Roger could change his mind. He felt a pillow go underneath his hips, then a pair of warm, soft lips kissing the back of his neck at the nape. “Night stand. Lower drawer,” he said. Roger reached into the drawer and his hand hit something causing it to turn on. Novak gasped out in embarrassment and reached into the drawer, but Roger stopped him and pulled out what he had in his hand. He chuckled seeing a deep blue vibrator in his hand.

“Novak, a vibrator?” he asked.

“Yes, a vibrator,” Novak said. He went to reach for it, but Roger's long arms kept it out of his reach. “Give it back, Roger.”

“No, I think I want to use it,” Roger said. Novak swallowed nervously as Roger turned it around in his hand. “Do you use this a lot?” he asked. “Like when I'm not here for you.”

“I went through a lot of batteries the last couple of years,” Novak admitted and Roger chuckled. He noticed an attachment in the drawer and pulled it out. “So it can attach to my cock,” he said blushing. Roger chuckled as Novak turned a little pink. “It's a gay vibrator, what do you expect?” Roger had him roll onto his stomach and put the vibrator on the bed. Roger as he reached into the drawer again and pulled out the lube and condoms. He flipped open the lube and put some onto his fingers. He eased two in at a time and got a low moan from the Serb underneath him.

“Relax, baby,” he said. “It's been a while,” he added pressing a kiss on Novak's temple.

“With you at least,” Novak said and Roger moaned as he imagined Novak fucking himself with the vibrator.

“You and the vibrator?”

“Like I said, I went through a lot of batteries through the two years of my crush,” he said. “The vibrator was loyal.” Roger chuckled as he twisted his fingers around and Novak whimpered out a moan.

“I'm jealous,” he said entering another finger into Novak. 

“Roger, don't tease,” Novak moaned. “Just fuck me.”

“Whatever you want, baby,” he said before pulling out his fingers. He tore open the condom and slipped it on before lubing up his cock. He positioned his cock at Novak's entrance before easing into him. The Serb gasped out a moan, but Roger kept on pushing into him. He didn't stop until he was all the way in. Once he was all the way in, he let out a breath that he never realized he was holding. 

“Roger,” Novak moaned.

“Shhh...” Roger whispered as he pulled him up flush against his body. “Hands on the headboard,” he commanded and Novak put his hands on the headboard. They were both kneeling on the bed as Roger pulled his hips back then pushed in. “You're still as tight as ever, lover,” he said into the ear beside his mouth before licking up the shell of it. Novak moaned softly as Roger began to thrust in and out.

Moans meshed with groans as they moved together. Roger's groans streamed into Novak's ear. Novak's moans were loud. Probably the loudest Roger has ever heard them. His voice would definitely be gone tomorrow morning. Novak let out a yelp when Roger reached under and grabbed his cock. “Unh, yes, Rog.”

“Oh, we have a little beggar, huh?” Roger groaned out. Roger then picked up the vibrator and attached it to Novak's member. He turned it on and grasped his hand around both. Novak bent his head back against his shoulder and Roger kissed the slender neck. He managed to find the weak spot on the slender neck and Novak whimpered. Novak turned his head and their lips meshed together. The Serb twisted his arm up to run his fingers through Roger's curls. His other arm came around so he could lay a hand on Roger's ass. Roger had to put an arm around them to keep them from falling over. He changed the angle of his thrusts and felt Novak react. Soon, he had turned the Serb into a moaning, whimpering mess as Roger hit his bundle of nerves with each thrust and the vibrator sent pleasure through his cock as Roger tugged on it.

Novak dug his fingers into Roger's ass causing the Swiss to moan. Roger broke off from Novak's mouth and kissed down his neck. He tugged on the organ and device that was in his left hand as he nipped at the sensitive area at Novak's collarbone. “Roger,” Novak breathlessly moaned before a cry of ecstasy escaped him. He came in Roger's hand and his muscles squeezed around the organ inside him, along with his fingers pulling on Roger's hair. Roger hissed before he came with a gasped, strangled moan against Novak's neck.

Gravity soon became a factor and Roger pulled out of Novak. He turned the vibrator off and let it lay between the two of them on the bed. They laid down on the opposite sides, Novak on his stomach and Roger on his back. The cold air blowing around was a blessing. “You okay?” Roger asked as he pulled off the condom.

“Yeah,” Novak said as he tossed the condom away. “You?”

“Aside from a sticky hand, I'm good,” he said as Novak reached into his other night stand and produced wipes.

“You're a terrible nurse,” he said giving the wipes to Roger.

“Why?” Roger asked as he wiped off his hand.

“A romp in the sheets is not how you cool down a patient recovering from heat exhaustion,” he said causing Roger to chuckle. “And I will have no voice tomorrow, that's for sure,” he added. He moved to turn over and Roger noticed him picking up the vibrator.

“You are definitely bringing that with you on tour more,” he said.

“I do bring it with me,” Novak said. “I just never mentioned it.” He straddled Roger's waist and grasped the older man's penis. “We should use it on you, yes?”

“I'm up for it,” Roger said. Novak felt something stirring underneath him and chuckled.

“Clearly, you are,” Novak said.

After another round of love making, Roger and Novak were settled in bed, wrapped into each others arms.  
“I'm going to have no voice tomorrow,” Novak said with a scratchy voice. From the sound of it, he was right.

“Hope you have some paper and pencil around to communicate,” Roger said but Novak had dozed off in the little amount of time. He listened for Novak's breathing to even out before closing his eyes and dozing off too.

 

The next morning, Novak discovered his voice was indeed gone. “It's all your fault,” he said, his voice squeaking through the entire sentence. Roger chuckled as Novak groaned hoarsely.

“How is it my fault?” Roger asked pulling on his pants.

“Because you made me scream out last night,” Novak squeaked barely making through his sentence.

“Can I help it that I'm that good?” he asked causing Novak to glare at him. “Besides, you're a screamer, Nole,” he said causing him to go red. “It doesn't matter how fast or slow I go. You will always scream out when we have sex.” Novak went to open his mouth with a retort, but Roger stopped him. “You will never get it back if you keep talking.” Novak sighed mournfully for his voice. He grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled out a question.

'How do I explain this to my mother?' 

“Just tell her it disappeared over night,” he said causing him to sigh out. He moved closer to him and gently cupped his face. “You're cute when you pout.”

“Am not,” he whispered.

“Shh,” Roger hushed before kissing him softly. “I love you. Sore throat and all.”

“Really?” Novak squeaked.

“Uh, huh,” he said. “Now stop talking,” he said before silencing the Serb with a kiss.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak tells Roger a secret he has kept from him since the beginning of their relationship.

Chapter Four: Secrets Revealed

Master Series; Hamburg, Germany

It was two in the morning when Novak Djokovic woke up with a start. He sat up in bed with a fearful gasp and looked around. He was in his hotel room in Germany for a tournament. He looked to his right to see that Roger was with him. He was fast asleep with his right arm over him. Novak managed to get out of Roger's embrace and headed into the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the water to splash some on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror before sitting himself on the floor. He started to lose it and began sobbing. He curled himself up in a ball on the floor and hoped the water would drown out his tears. Roger was a light sleeper and he was surprised that he didn't wake up when he did. A knock on the door startled him. “Novak, are you okay in there?” Roger asked through the door. Novak got up from the floor and splashed more water on his face before turning it off. “Novak?” Roger asked again.

“I'm fine, Rog,” he said as Roger finally opened the door. By the look on Roger's face, he knew he still had red eyes.

“You are not fine,” Roger said walking closer to Novak. He noticed the Serb backing up and stopped his advancements. “What's wrong?” he asked.

“Just a nightmare,” he said.

“Must have been some nightmare to have you crying,” Roger said. “Want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” he said hugging himself.

“Okay, well, come on back to bed,” he said, but Novak didn't move. “What?”

“I think I'd like to be alone so, maybe you can go back to your room,” he suggested which caused Roger to smirk. “What?”

“You'll have to leave,” the Swiss said causing a confused look to grace Novak's face. “This is my room.” Novak got even more confused and pulled the shower curtain back. Sure enough, Gillette products were along the wall. “You called me around eight wondering if you could come over,” Roger said. “You said something about not wanting to be alone.”

“Oh,” he said before nodding. “Never mind.”

“Okay,” Roger said letting him walk past him into the bedroom. He watched Novak find his shirt and put it on. He crawled into bed and hugged his pillow. Roger followed suit and pulled his own shirt on. He got into the bed behind Novak and spooned against him, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. He kissed his neck before securing his arm around him. “I love you,” Roger whispered into his ear. It wasn't the first time he had said it, but this time it really hit Novak.

Roger's term of endearment caused Novak to go into an emotional spiral. He started crying again and Roger was at a loss at what to do. Novak turned around in his arms and wrapped his arms around Roger's neck. He buried his face into Roger's shoulder and began to sob again. All Roger could do is hold him tight, kiss his temple and wonder what caused his young love so much despair. “What's wrong, baby?” he asked rubbing his back soothingly.

“I don't deserve you,” Novak sobbed. “I really don't.”

“What?” Roger asked.

“I'm a mess,” Novak said. “Can you just hold me for a while, please?” he asked.

“Sure,” Roger said. He tightened his hold on Novak who let out a new stream of tears. Again, all he could do was hold him.

A while turned out to be a half hour after Novak cried himself to sleep. Roger rearranged them so that the Serb's head rested on his shoulder. Novak seemed to curl up next to him before whimpering. Roger tightened his hold on him and kissed his head. “It's okay,” he said and the Serb settled down. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Roger woke up to a cold bed indicating that Novak had woken up at least couple hours ago. Probably didn't want an awkward morning confrontation about his crying spells. He however did find a note on the bed side table.

'Thanks for holding me last night. Love N-'

It was short and simple.

Arriving in the players' lounge, Roger spotted Novak staring off into space in a far corner. He was just about to head over when he spotted a blonde woman he had seen many times in the stands. It was his mother, Dijana. She brought over something from the breakfast bar for him to eat and it didn't look like he wanted to. His hazel eyes looked up and spotted him. The eye contact was brief but enough for Roger to know that Novak was still upset about the nightmare. His mother seemed to be trying to cheer him up, which meant he probably told her about the nightmare. He helped himself to the breakfast bar before finding a seat so he could watch Novak without anyone being suspicious. 

He was looking over his schedule on his phone, when Novak stood up from his table. He was walking to the breakfast bar, which was behind Roger. As he passed Roger, he carefully dropped a napkin on the floor. Roger waited until Novak was back at his table with more orange juice to pick it up. He opened it to see a note in blue ink.

'I have something to tell you. My room @ 8. N-'

Roger pondered the note before putting it in his pocket.

 

“What do you think it is?” Mirka asked him. They were in his hotel room going over appearances and eating lunch.

“It must have something to do with his nightmare last night,” Roger said stealing an egg roll from her.

“Nightmare?” she asked. “What was it about?”

“Whatever it was, it had him crying in the bathroom,” he said. “I held him for a good half hour as he cried himself to sleep.”

“Must have been some nightmare,” Mirka quipped.

“Actually, the crying for a half hour was my fault,” he said digging into his noddles. Mirka smacked him in the arm causing his noodles to flop around. “Ow!”

“What the hell did you do to him that he cried for a half hour?” she asked.

“I...uh...” he started to say and she looked at him to get it out of his mouth. “I told him that I loved him.” The sentence caused Mirka to nearly choke on her drink. “What?”

“You've been seeing him for only a couple of months,” she said, “and then you tell him you love him.”

“I can't help it,” he said. “He's changed me and I know I've changed him.”

“He has been less cocky on the court since you ambushed him in the locker room,” she said. “I thought it was supposed to be a one time thing.”

“I thought it was too,” he said. “Until he got a little fearful that night. I thought it was from being a virgin and he was nervous, but it must have been about that nightmare last night. What?” he asked seeing her smile.

“You popped his cherry,” she said causing him to go red. “Is he getting clingy?”

“Not really. He seemed hesitant when I wanted him on his back, so I took him the other way,” he said, “and then he invited me to the shower. Then to his condo in Monaco where I said I loved him before.”

“So, this wasn't the first time you told him?” she asked.

“No, it wasn't.”

“Has he said 'I love you' to you?”

“No, he hasn't,” he said, “but he doesn't have to.”

“Why not?” 

“It's in his eyes,” he said.

“Aww,” she cooed causing him to go red again. “Maybe he's going to tell you tonight.” He shrugged before she pulled out her binder. “Can we get back to some of these appearances I put together for you?”

“Yeah,” he said.

 

At eight 'o clock sharp, Roger knocked softly on Novak's door. He opened it a few minutes after the knock and let Roger in so no one would see them together. He closed the door and turned to see Roger right in his personal space. “Okay, uh ….” he started to say but Roger put a finger on his lips.

“Before you say anything, I need to do something,” the Swiss said.

“What?” Novak asked before Roger leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. Novak closed his eyes as Roger's lips touched his skin.

“You're welcome,” he said into his ear and Novak knew he was referring to him thanking him for holding him via note. “Now, what do you want to talk about?” Novak let out a sigh before gesturing to the chair. Roger sat down and waited.

“Okay, when I was 12, I moved to Germany to be trained for the pros,” he said.

“Yeah, you lived with your trainer because your parents couldn't make the move to Germany.”

“Yeah, when I was 14, I hit my growth spurt,” he said. “If you want to call three inches a growth spurt.” Roger chuckled. “One night, he started making trips into my room,” he said and Roger's smile disappeared.

“Novak, did he….?”

“He sexually abused me,” he said.

“For how long?”

“Six months,” he said. “He threatened to rape and kill me if I said anything to my parents when they called. He would sit in on our calls and and read my letters before I sent them.”

“How did it stop?” Roger asked.

“My dad came. He flew in when my trainer wouldn't let me fly back for my grandparents' anniversary,” he said. “He walked in on Jenovic....uh, making me go down on him,” he said before sitting on the bed. He sniffled before pulling his legs up. “Dad broke his jaw before getting the police.”

“Good for him,” Roger said. “Why hasn't no one's heard of this?”

“The German court got the records sealed up because I was a minor at the time,” Novak said.

“He's in jail then?”

“He was,” Novak said.

“He's out?” Novak nodded. “How?”

“Guy collapsed in the jail yard during his recess time and was rushed to the infirmary,” Novak explained. “He was diagnosed with a brain tumor. His lawyer got him out of jail in a hardship release so he could get his tumor removed.”

“He wasn't put back in?”

“No, our lawyer caught wind of it and told us. He's on probation for three years and there's a restraining order on him to stay away from me for at least five hundred yards whenever I am in Germany for the tour.”

“Why didn't you say anything back in Indian Wells?” Roger asked getting up from the chair. “I mean, no wonder you had a look of fear in your face that night.”

“I wanted that night to happen, Roger,” Novak said. “If I didn't, I would've told you to stop.”

“But I touched you like he did.”

“No, you didn't,” he said. “Jenovic's favorite position for me was on my back with my legs...,” he trailed.

“Which is why you're a little apprehensive when I get you on your back,” Roger said. “God, if I had known,” he said getting down on his knees in front of Novak on the bed. “I'm sorry.”

“You're not the one who abused me,” Novak said.

“So, the nightmare last night?” Roger asked causing Novak to sigh.

“Since the abuse and the trial I've been going to a therapist who moved her office to Monaco when I did,” he said. “She's been helping me with the flashbacks, but every time I come to Germany for a tournament, I have the same dream. Jenovic disobeys the restraining order and comes to my hotel room to finish what he started with me.”

“That's why you wanted to come to my room,” Roger said. Novak nodded. “You think the abuse makes you unworthy for me?” he asked and Novak nodded again before crying. “Hey.” Roger got up off the floor and got on the bed. He wrapped Novak into his arms and pulled him close. “I meant what I said when I told you I loved you.”

“I know, but it just caught me off guard.”

“Do you want me to stay?” he asked.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Novak said. Roger spent the night with Novak in his arms. Novak slept like a baby. Roger, not so much. He seemed too worried to sleep and spent the night watching Novak sleep.

End of Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to add some drama. This never really happened to Novak, at least I don't think it did.


	5. A Surprise in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family member of one of the boys discovers them in a intimate position.

Chapter Five: Surprise in Paris

Roland Garros 2008

Roger had no idea what was in store for him when he found a note from Novak. How the Serb got it into his locker he had no idea. Roger had made it into the finals for the French Open. Novak wanted to give him something special.

'Something special awaits you. You know where to find me. N-'

Along with the note was a key card and his room number. Since Germany, they grew closer together. Whenever they shared the same bed, Novak always ended up in his arms against him. Now, Roger found himself using the key card and entering Novak's suite. He put his tennis bag down on the floor next to Novak's in the sitting room before walking into the bedroom. He heard the shower running and walked over to the doorway. “Novak?”

“Hey,” a voice called through the cream colored shower curtain.

“So what's the something special?” Roger asked with his arms crossed. The curtain pulled back and Novak stood there, naked, dripping and flushed.

“You. Me. Naked. Shower,” he simple stated before closing the curtain. Roger never got out of his clothes as fast as he did at that moment. He barely got a glimpse of that gorgeous body before the curtain closed again. Novak smirked when he heard Roger enter the shower and then the Swiss' arms came around him.

“You. Me. Naked. Shower,” Roger repeated. “What next?” he asked. Novak turned around to kiss him.

“You're going to take me right here against the shower wall,” he said and Roger instantly hardened. Roger bent down and picked him up, causing him to wrap his legs around his waist. Novak pulled him into a kiss, causing him to moan.

“Condom?” Roger asked before kissing Novak's jaw. Novak pressed one into his hand. “Lubricant?”

“You have a choice,” he said as Roger nipped at his collarbone. “The body wash or the shampoo.” He heard Roger groan before hearing a cap pop open. Soon, a slick finger entered him and he bent his head back against the wall. Looking over, he saw the lid to his body wash open. He didn't have time to react because Roger entered two more fingers at the same time. “Oh, Roger, please,” he moaned.

Roger tore open the condom with his teeth and rolled it on. He spread some of the body wash on his covered member before entering Novak. The Serb moaned out as Roger eased into him. He joined their lips together as their bodies joined together. He only waited a few seconds, water streaming down on them, before thrusting into the body. Novak groaned when Roger pulled back then pushed, hitting his prostate. Roger kissed him softly before abandoning the mouth and kissed down the delectable neck exposed to him. “Roger,” Novak moaned as he thrust faster.

Roger changed angles and got a gorgeous sounding moan from Novak. He groaned into the neck and reached between them. The organ was hard and ready for his touch like always. He began to pull it in time with his sharp thrusts and it didn't take long for Novak to come. The Serb cried out in ecstasy as he came in Roger's hand. Roger was soon behind him and came in a strangled moan. They stayed joined until Roger couldn't hold up Novak anymore. Novak unwrapped his legs from Roger's waist and stood as Roger removed the condom. He pulled him into a kiss and moaned in delight as Roger turned off the water. Roger then kissed down his neck again, unable to stay away from it. “We should move this to the bedroom,” Novak suggested.

“Why?” Roger asked before licking the earlobe then sucked on it, making Novak lose his train of thought before regaining it.

“Because the rest of the condoms are in there.”

“Hmm,” Roger moaned and it went straight to Novak's cock, “that is a dilemma.”

“Roger,” he groaned.

They did make it to the bedroom and Roger found himself looking up into Novak's pleasure filled face. Novak was on top, straddling his waist, riding his cock. His hands held onto the hips of the Serb as he let Novak have control, for the time being. His fingers dug into the lightly tanned skin and Roger knew he would leave marks. “Oh, Rog,” Novak moaned and Roger moaned with him as he craned his head back and once again, Roger felt Novak's neck calling to him. 

Removing his hands from the hips, he moved Novak's hands off his shoulders and sat up. The Serb on top let out a deep moan when the angle changed. Roger pulled his legs to wrap around his waist and Novak let out another deep moan. “So good,” he muttered causing Roger to smirk before placing small kisses and nips on his neck. Novak moved closer if that was possible and pulled Roger's head up from his neck. “Leave my neck alone,” he said.

“I can't help it,” Roger said kissing the lips instead. “I'm addicted to it,” he said. He went to go back to what he was doing, but Novak stopped him. It was then he noticed that Novak had stopped thrusting his hips.

“How about I nibble on your neck for awhile?” he asked before pulling Roger into a kiss. They moaned in sync before Novak pulled away and began to kiss down Roger's neck. He started moving his hips again and it didn't take him long to find Roger's sensitive spot on his neck. Roger moaned when Novak came to where his Adam's apple rested. He lost his balance and put out a hand to stop them from falling. Then, he caught Novak by surprise when he flipped them over to be on top. Novak let out a gasp of laughter as Roger settled in between his legs. 

“You okay with this way?” he asked as Novak ran his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he assured him and wrapped his legs back around his waist and Roger leaned down and kissed him, resuming the thrusts.

 

The minute Novak's mother, Dijana Djokovic, walked into the room, she noticed a second tennis bag sitting next to her son's. Her son's lover was another tennis player. For weeks she had been hounding him to tell her who this new boyfriend of his was, but he refused to give into her and he never let a name slip. Ever since he had his break down in New York last year after Roger Federer defeated him, she had been worried about him. When he told her about his new boyfriend, she got excited at the prospect of him moving on from his Roger crush. Now she had a chance to see who this mysterious boyfriend was. She knew it was wrong, but she needed to see who it was. It was driving her insane.

Dijana put her bag down and quietly walked over to the door. A sharp moan got her attention and she knew who that sharp moan belonged to; her son. A deep moan followed the sharp one and that one belonged to her son's lover. Now she knew why her knocking went unanswered and she had to use her key. The door was slightly open and it was enough for her to take a quick peek. 

Turned out to be more than a quick peek. 

The sight before her nearly had her bursting into the room to get the guy off her baby. Both were butt naked with Novak underneath his guy who was assaulting his neck while thrusting into him. Novak's legs were wound tightly around his waist. She couldn't see the man's face until he lifted his head and Novak pushed some of his hair back to reveal something she had not expected. Her son's tennis playing lover was none other than his on court rival and the man he had been swooning over for two years; Roger Federer. The ATP World #1 was naked on top of him. The only thing that kept her from seeing Roger in all his glory was a sheet that was wrapped around them. A sharp jab of his hips had her son moaning out in pleasure with him groaning right after him and Dijana decided to leave them in peace. 

Backing up, she had forgotten about the table with a lamp on it and she knocked into it. She tried to catch the lamp as it fell, but she missed it. It fell to the floor, causing the bulb to pop with a bright flash. She really hoped that they didn't notice.

 

Novak and Roger were getting towards the end, ready to pop themselves when a flash caused them to freeze, the love making ceasing. Roger looked up as Novak put his head back, looking at the door. “Hello?” he called out. He really hoped it wasn't his father.

“It's just me, sweetie,” a voice Roger didn't recognize called, but the Serbian curse from underneath him caused him to groan and bury his head into the Serb's neck. It was worse than Novak's father.

“Don't tell me,” he said against the skin.

“Hi, Mum,” Novak said before grunting as his boyfriend pulled out of him. Roger rolled off of him and they began to dress. “This is just perfect,” he said in a hushed whispered as they rushed to get dressed. “Having sex while my mother watches. This will be a new one for my therapist. And right before we were going to climax, too.” Novak's rant only made Roger laugh as he tossed the condom away. “This is not funny, Rog!” he snipped.

“It kinda is,” he said pulling his pants on.

“My mother was just spying on us in bed and you think it's funny?” Novak asked, still in a hush whisper.

“Okay, it's a little creepy.” Novak sighed as he pulled on his shirt and headed out. Dijana was sitting the lamp on the table when he came out. 

“Mum, how many times do I have to tell you to knock?” he asked as she righted herself up to look at him.

“I did, several times. You apparently didn't hear me,” she said causing him to groan. “I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to cause coitus interruptus,” she said. 

“Mum!” Novak exclaimed blushing. He could only imagine the look on Roger's face in the bedroom. He was probably laughing.. “He's in there, you know,” he whispered pointing to the bedroom door. Dijana giggled as Novak sighed out. “I guess you should met him,” he said.

“You bet your ass I'm going to meet him,” she said. “Especially after seeing your ass with his cock up it.”

“Mum!” Novak protested. Roger was probably losing it after that comment.

“Novak, can you really blame me?” she asked. “I've been bugging you for weeks to tell me who he was and you kept turning me away. The door was open and I heard the sounds of copulation and I had to see who it was,” she explained. “Can you imagine my surprise to see Roger Federer, the man you had an emotional break down over last year, on top of you? My little baby boy?”

“I'm not a baby anymore, Mum,” he said blushing.

“You're my firstborn, Novak. You will always be my baby,” she said. “Just tell me you're being safe.”

“I won't tell you anything if you don't behave,” he snapped before going into the bedroom to get Roger. He was pulling on his jacket when Novak came in. He was right. The Swiss was laughing.

“Coitus interruptus?” Roger asked. “Copulation?”

“My mum holds nothing back when she talks sex,” Novak said. “You can imagine what my life was like when I told her I was gay and she was determined to help me through any relationship.”

“How did that work out for you?”

“I don't know,” Novak said. “You're my first boyfriend.” Roger smiled as Novak gestured to the door. “Ready?”

“Sure,” he said before shuffling his hair up a bit to fix it.

“Rog, she knows we were having sex. You don't have to fix it.” Roger gave him a quick peck on the cheek before letting the Serb lead him out.

The woman who sat on the couch was very beautiful. She had blonde hair and distinctive features, but Novak looked nothing like his mother and he wondered what he got from her at all. As Novak pulled him closer, Roger spotted the woman's eyes. They were the same shade of hazel as Novak's, telling him where his gorgeous boyfriend got his gorgeous eyes. “Mum, Roger. Roger, my mum, Dijana.” Dijana stood up from the sofa and enveloped a surprised Roger into a hug. “Yeah, she's a hugger,” Novak said.

“I can see that,” Roger said hugging her back.

“I'm sorry,” she said. “It's just wonderful to meet you after all these weeks. I've been wanting to meet you ever since I noticed the change in Nole.”

“Oh, well,” Roger blushed.

“He's so much more handsome up close,” Dijana said to Novak causing Roger to blush again. His mother obviously liked what she saw when she peeked through the door.

“Careful, Rog. She stalked the last guy she had a crush on,” Novak said.

“Who was that?” Roger asked.

“My dad,” he answered causing her to smack him.

“Well, I hate to run after just meeting you, but I have to go,” Roger said.

“So soon?” Dijana asked.

“Roger has the final tomorrow, Mum,” Novak said as Roger bent down to pick up his bag. He craned his neck as he looked at Roger's ass and his mother pushed him forward as Roger slung his bag over his shoulder. Novak walked him to the door with his mother watching them. “So much for our night of love making,” he said low enough so she wouldn't hear.

“We could always finish with her in the room,” Roger suggested causing Novak to glare at him. “It was just a thought.”

“Well, we could always celebrate after you win,” he said causing Roger to chuckle.

“No, I'll just leave you with this,” Roger said before capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Roger's hands cupped his face and he pushed him into the wall. Dijana turned her back to give them a little privacy but she turned back to see Roger give Novak's neck a little love bite. “It was nice to meet you, Dijana,” he said.

“Nice to meet you, too, Roger,” she said before Roger gave Novak one last kiss and then left the room.

“He sure loves that neck of yours,” she commented once the door closed.

“I have no idea why he does,” Novak said rubbing where Roger gave him the love bite.

“I like him, sweetie,” she said.

“I love him," he said with a bright smile. Dijana hugged her son before pulling him away to look at him.

"Well, he's got my approval," she said and he chuckled before they hugged again.

End of Chapter Five


	6. A New Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak has a therapy session and a new step in their relationship brings Novak and Roger closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you don't celebrate this holiday, but it's Thanksgiving in my neck of the world so, Happy Thanksgiving!! Hope you've started your Xmas shopping already.

Chapter Six: A New Stage

Monte Carlo, one week before Wimbledon.......

Novak nervously tapped his fingers on the couch. “You seem different,” Dr. Thesian said.

“I am different,” Novak said.

“Nightmares are completely gone?” she asked causing a nervous twitch in him. “Germany still a problem?” she asked.

“It's the only time I have nightmares,” he admitted, “but this past visit to Germany was a little different.”

“How so?” she asked.

“I've met someone and he was with me when I had a nightmare in Germany,” he said. “I didn't tell him right away, but I told him about the sexual abuse.”

“Him?”

“Yeah, him,” Novak said.

“This new relationship explains your changes then,” Thesian said. “How did he take the news?”

“He was shocked at first, but he didn't shrink away. He promised to keep me safe,” Novak said. “I think he stayed up all night that night.” Thesian smiled. 

“So, this boyfriend of yours? Is he a part of the ATP tour as well?” she asked.

“He is,” Novak said. “We are keeping the relationship a secret since it's still fairly new. Plus, we're not exactly buddies in the public.”

“Have you had sex?” she bluntly asked which caught him off guard.

“Multiple times,” Novak said, “in multiple places,” he added causing her to chuckle.

“You haven't had any flashbacks during sex?” she asked and he shook his head. “What about after? Any nightmares then?”

“No,” he said. “Unless you want to call having one come true when your mother spies on you and your boyfriend during sex.”

“She didn't?” Thesian asked.

“Then she made her presence known right before the special moment,” Novak said. He and Roger were so close before his mother interrupted. “She was happy that I found someone and she got to meet him.”

“Have you told your father that your gay yet?”

“I'm afraid to,” he said. “I mean, he's the only one in the family who doesn't know. Mum already broke the ice to my younger brothers. They don't treat me any different.”

“Why do you think it's hard to tell your father?” she asked.

“He was the one who found Jenovic forcing me to....” he started to say. “He would just think he turned me gay. I've known I was gay since I was 12.”

“Must've been hard for a kid your age to go through that.”

“It was,” he said. “It still is,” he said. 

“He's still your father, Novak,” she said. “If he can't accept you for who you are, then that's his problem, not yours.”

“I know, but he's still my dad,” he said. Thesian could tell Novak was uncomfortable talking about his father. She decided to change the subject back to the new boyfriend.

“Tell me about your boyfriend,” she said.

“He's sweet, gentle, funny," he chuckled. "He makes me laugh and if probably the first person outside of my family who really understands me,” Novak said. "Plus, he's a really good kisser."

"What about in bed?" Thesian asked.

"He's great in bed," Novak said before turning red.

“That's a great combination. Do you love him?”

“I do, but I've never told him.”

“Are you hesitant to tell him because you're afraid of what he might think?”

“No, I'm not. He's already told me that he loves me.”

“Then why the hesitation?”

“Because then it would feel real and real things don't happen to me.”

“Sounds like they do, Novak,” she said. “I think that will be good enough for today.”

“No hypnosis?” Novak asked.

“I don't think you need it this session,” she said. “In fact, for the next session I would like for this boyfriend of yours to be here.” Novak seemed hesitant and worried. “Novak, I am a therapist and psychiatrist bound by the doctor/patient confidential agreement. I cannot reveal anything that happens during our sessions.”

“I know, but you'll be the only person besides my mum who will know who he is.”

“I'm very good a keeping secrets, Novak. Trust me,” she said. Novak did trust her and let out a sigh before answering her.

“Okay, I'll ask him.”

 

Wimbledon was not kind to Novak. He didn't even make it through the second round. Now he had to make up some excuse to stay in England so he could watch Roger's progress. Fortunately his mother came through and stated that a mini family vacation was needed for them. His dad protested because he wanted Novak to get ready for his next tournament, but then Novak said that Murray would need a practice partner because he was doing well in his matches. Then his dad finally settled down to the idea of a family vacation. “So, have you decided about telling your father?” Dijana asked as they walked through Harrod's.

“Uh, well, my session with Dr. Thesian seemed promising,” Novak said as his mother stopped at some shirts. “She believes that if my father can't accept me for who I am, that's his problem, not mine.”

“Exactly,” she said. “If he loves you like I do, it won't matter.” She went back to the shirts and pulled on off the rack. He sighed as she held it up to him. “It brings out your eyes.”

“Mum, I don't need new clothes,” he said.

“You do tonight,” she said leaning in close. “In case you haven't heard, he made it to the finals. You'll need to keep him relaxed for the game tomorrow,” she added, holding up a key card.

“I take it that's his,” he said. She nodded. “Mum, you realize there will be no relaxing because Roger can't keep his hands off me when we're in the same room together.” She chuckled as she put the shirt over her arm. “Dr. Thesian wants me to bring him to my next session.”

“Why?” she asked.

“Because she thinks it'll build our relationship if he sees a therapy session?” he guessed.

“May not be a bad idea if he sees you under hypnosis,” she said. “It did wonders for your father and me,” she added referring to the time she and her husband sat in a session. She was right. His father eased up on him about the nightmares after sitting in a session. Roger didn't give him grief that night in Germany, but maybe if Roger was there during a hypnosis session, it might bring them a little closer.

That night, Novak went to Roger's room in the new shirt his mother picked out. True to what he had said earlier, the shirt didn't stay on for very long. He didn't have time to tell Roger about the therapy session. He wanted Roger to relax, so after they made love, he gave him a back massage that had the Swiss moaning in delight. When it was over, the defending Wimbledon champion was out like a light.

The next day was a different story. Roger lost Wimbledon after a five year run. After the trophy ceremony where he got runner up prize, Roger entered his room. He spotted a familiar bag and figured that Novak was here. He headed into the bedroom looking for his boyfriend. No Novak. He then he heard water sloshing and went into the bathroom. Novak was in the tub that was filled with bubbles. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Roger said putting his bag down on the floor. “Got room for one more in there?” he asked.

“You're overdressed,” he said. At the statement, he watched Roger slowly undress. His shirt went first, then his pants before Novak slowly licked his lips as the underwear came off. “Now you're perfect,” he said.

“Move up then,” Roger said. Novak shook he head and brought up his legs.

“Nope,” he said. “You're in the front. You need to relax.”

“That's what you said last night,” he said getting into the tub. He settled down in between the Serb's legs and eased back onto Novak's chest. He eased down a little more to rest his head back and he let out a deep sigh. “I thought I had him,” he said. 

“Shh,” Novak whispered. “Don't talk about him.” He reached up and began to massage his boyfriend's temple and heard Roger moan softly. “Just relax,” he whispered. After the mini temple massage, Novak began to wash Roger's body with some body wash from Gillette. Roger moaned in delight as Novak pampered him. “Let me do the talking.”

“So talk,” Roger said.

“My therapist wants you at my next session.”

“She does?” Roger asked. “Why?” 

“I have no idea,” Novak said. “You up for it?” he asked.

“When's your next session?” Roger asked as his boyfriend rinsed him off.

“Before I go to the US Open,” he said.

“I'll see if Mirka can change my schedule around so I can go.” Novak smiled before dropping the washcloth in the water. Then his hands disappeared underneath the water and Roger let out a gasp when a hand gripped his member tightly. “Hmm, Nole?”

“Yeah?” the Serb asked before stroking the member in his hand. Roger's hips swayed slightly but Novak closed his legs against the Swiss to keep him from sloshing water around. Roger turned his head and began peppering light kisses on Novak's neck, determined to make him go crazy like he was.

However, Novak knew what he was trying to do, so he turned his head to join their lips together in a passionate kiss. Roger whined and he smirked into their kiss. They kissed hungrily as Novak brought Roger closer and closer to the brink. Just as Roger was going to come, Novak stopped, keeping his hand curled around the base of the cock.

“Oh, Novak, please,” Roger begged causing Novak to chuckle.

“What is this?” he asked. “The number one in the world begging?” he teased. Roger groaned as Novak slowly pulled on his cock.

“God, Nole,” he moaned wanting release and Novak gave one final pull and he came under the water in the Serb's hand. “Oh, wow,” he gasped causing Novak to smile.

“Are you still thinking about him?” he asked.

“Who?” Roger asked.

“Never mind,” he said before they got out of the tub. They ended up in the bed once again with Novak giving Roger a back massage. He kneaded the sore muscles in the Swiss' back, relishing in the moans coming from him. “This is all about you,” Novak told him.

“Hmm,” Roger moaned as Novak kneaded a certain muscle. “Oh, that's good,” he said feeling Novak leaned in closer to him. 

“I want to make sweet love to you,” the Serb said and Roger found himself reacting to the comment. “You want me to?” Roger nodded and Novak put some of the oil he was using onto his fingers. He pressed himself against Roger. Roger moaned feeling two fingers entered him slowly before they twisted around in him. Novak heard a high pitch moan come from the man he never heard before. He entered a third finger into him and stretched him as best he could. He removed his fingers and rolled a condom onto his cock. He slowly pushed into Roger, who moaned softly as he was filled in a way he never even considered with Novak.

“Novak,” Roger gasped as he pushed all the way in. Novak felt Roger react around his cock and he moaned into the Swiss' ear. “Novak, please...”

“Please what, Rog?” he asked.

“Move already,” he said. Novak moved his hips and Roger moaned out in pleasure. Their moans melded together as Novak pulled his hips back then pushed back into Roger. The whole time he whispered 'I love yous' into his ear. Novak felt himself getting close to the brink and reached underneath the pillow by Roger's head. Roger wasn't really paying attention, except to the cock going in and out of his body. Just then, he heard a vibrating noise. His eyes shot open and he felt something vibrating attach to his penis. “Novak,” he moaned as the Serb wrapped his hand around both and began to stroke him to his thrusts. Roger let out a strangled moan as Novak pulled on his cock and the vibrator and thrust into his channel. “Oh, God,” Roger moaned.

“You can call me Novak,” the Serb quipped mirroring what Roger had done when he moaned the same thing when they first made love. Then Roger did the same thing Novak did when he had said that; clenched his muscles around Novak's cock causing him to groan. It only prompted Novak to thrust faster into him and he became a whimpering bottom as well. A few more thrusts and pulls and the sensation of the vibrator and Roger exploded as his orgasm over came him. Novak wasn't too far behind him and he came in a deep moan before collapsing on top of Roger. Both were out of breath as Novak placed a soft kiss on Roger's head. “You'll always be a champion to me,” he said causing Roger to chuckle.

“Thanks, love,” he said. Novak pulled out of him as he took off the vibrator. He turned it off and threw the condom away. He put the vibrator back underneath the pillow and settled beside Roger as they got under the covers and cuddled together, Roger spooning behind Novak. Roger kissed Novak behind his ear and let out a sigh. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” he said before they closed their eyes to fall into a deep sleep. 

End of Chapter Six


	7. Therapy & US Open I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Novak do therapy together. Then in New York, a close friend discovers their relationship and then discover a secret within the tennis world.

Chapter Seven: Therapy and US Open I

Monte Carlo, one week before US Open......

Novak was pacing back and forth in the waiting area of his therapist's office. He wasn't exactly sure what was in store for this session. He never knew with Dr. Thesian. Roger sat calmly on a chair watching his boyfriend's pacing. “Is there a reason you're pacing?” he asked.

“I'm nervous,” he said.

“Why?” he asked.

“Aren't you?” Novak asked. “I have no idea why she would want you to be here.”

“Counseling?” he offered and he got a glare from the Serb. Roger just smiled and got up from the chair and walked over to him. “What ever it is, I’m sure she has her reasons,” he said before cupping his face and giving him a very gentle kiss. He smirked into it when Novak gave out a little moan and deepened the kiss. Just as the kiss got some heat, the door opened and Dr. Thesian stepped out causing them to break apart. If she was in shock that Roger Federer was standing next to Novak Djokovic, she didn't show it.

“Come on in, guys,” she said with a smile. Novak grabbed Roger's hand and pulled him into her office. He gestured to the couch and they sat down. “Well, this is a surprise,” she said. “Your boyfriend is one of the top tennis players in the world.”

“Surprise,” Novak said.

“Wait, is he the one you were telling me about when you started playing in the big leagues?” she asked. “The one that every time you played against you'd get an erection?”

“Yes,” Novak said causing Roger to chuckle. “Roger discovered I did that after I beat him this year in the Australian Open. He then ambushed me in the locker room.”

“Ambushed you?” Thesian asked.

“He teased me,” Novak said, “by not kissing me claiming he was unsure if he'd pass something on to me. Then says he'll fuck the living day lights out of me when he got the all clear. After all this, he wishes me good luck in the finals.”

“You won, didn't you?” Roger said. “I gave you a little initiative,” he added.

“Right,” Novak said. Thesian chuckled before getting out her binder.

“So, you've been together since he beat you in the Australian Open?” she asked.

“Well,” Roger said, “sort of. We didn't really get together together until Indian Wells. That's when we first had sex.” 

“He's been crushing after you since he started playing in the Grand Slams.” Roger chuckled as Novak sighed out in embarrassment. “So, Roger,” Thesian said. “What ran through your head when Novak told you about the abuse?” she asked.

“Wow, straight to the point,” he said. “Uh, well, I was shocked at first. Then angry.”

“Why angry?”

“Um, the relationship was still fairly new, but I was angry at the person who did this to Novak was still out there,” he said. “I became very protective of him that night.”

“So you did stay up all night?” Novak asked and Roger nodded putting his arm around him. 

“Who's top?” she asked.

“Me, mostly,” Roger said.

“Mostly?”

“After my Wimbledon loss, Novak made feel better,” he said before kissing Novak's temple causing the Serb to go red. 

“So, Novak tops you as well,” she said.

“Not all the time,” Novak said. “Just when he needs a moral booster,” he said causing Roger to pinch him in the side. “Ow, Rog.” Their little antics caused her to chuckle.

“How often do you guys have sex?” she asked.

“What?” Novak asked.

“It's a simple question, Nole,” Roger said. “Because our schedules don't allow us to have much time to each other, we only see each other when we're playing the same tournament.”

“Oh, so when you do see each other, how often?” she asked.

“Every other night,” Roger said causing Novak to protest. “What?”

“When either of us have a good match, we have sex,” he corrected. “Of course, with us being some of the top players, we do pretty well.” Thesian chuckled.

“I also heard about when Novak's mother spied on you two,” she said causing Roger to groan.

“Yeah, that was a moment I'd rather not repeat,” Roger said. “According to Novak, she had the hots for me  
before she saw me. When she saw me naked, it made things worse,” he added and Thesian chuckled.

“So, what's the sex like after you've played each other?” she asked.

“Uh, depends on who wins,” Novak said. “He wins, I give him control and if I win, he gives me control.”

“Interesting,” she said writing something down in her binder causing them to look at each other.

“Uh, is there a reason you wanted him here, Dr. Thesian?” Novak asked.

“I'm going to put you under,” she said.

“What does that mean?” Roger asked.

“I'm going to put Novak under hypnosis to get the recent nightmare of his out of his mind so I can figure out how to stop them from happening in Germany.”

“But,” Novak protested.

“Unless, you just want to tell us,” Thesian said. 

“Uh....” he started to say before looking at Roger. 

“Hey, you okay?” he asked before Novak looked back to Thesian. “Nole?”

“How'd you know?” Novak asked her.

“I'm trained to know,” Thesian said.

“Okay, I’m officially lost,” Roger said.

“Novak's dream from Germany was different than all the others.” Roger looked over to his boyfriend and saw tears welling up in his eyes.

“I asked but he never told me about it,” he said.

“That's because you were in it, too,” Novak said. 

“What?” he asked.

“You really want to hear?” Novak asked and Roger nodded. Novak took a deep breath before explaining.

“We're making love and Janovic comes into the hotel room. He's furious that someone else is touching me and he yanks you off me and ties you up. Then he rapes me in front of you and then he does the same thing to you before ...” he trailed off, not wanting to continue but Roger gave his hand a squeeze to get him to go on. “He kills you and then he rapes me again before killing me too. No one ever hears us,” he finished before breaking down in Roger's arms.

“Novak, nothing's going to happen to us,” he said.

“You should listen to Roger, Nole,” Thesian said. “This man still has a hold on you after seven years,” she said. “You can't let him get the last laugh in this sick, demented game he started with you.”

“Smart lady you got here helping you,” Roger said lifting Novak up to look at him. Tears streaked his face and Roger brushed aside the tears with his thumbs before Thesian handed him a Kleenex. Novak took it willingly and blew his nose.

“Let's see if we can't get this under control,” she suggested and he nodded.

 

Later that night, Novak fell asleep peacefully and Roger held him tightly. Hopefully the next time they weret in Germany, Novak won't be waking up to a nightmare like the one he had before.

 

New York City ….....

The US Open was under way with the lower ranking seeds playing first. Roger spotted Novak practicing with Murray on a smaller court while he walked to the player's lounge. He set his bag down and headed over to get something to eat. He came to find Rafa at his table with a smile. “When you smile like that, it usually means you need something,” he said.

“I need tightener for my racket,” the Spaniard said. 

“Where is yours?” Roger asked as he dug into his bag.

“At hotel,” Rafa said as Roger pulled out his tightener. “I give back at end of the day,” he promised as he took it.

“Fine,” he said not thinking anything of it. 

When Roger returned to his hotel room after practice, he didn't expect to see Novak leaning casually against his door. “Taking an awful risk standing in front of my door,” he said.

“As if people know this is your door,” he said as Roger keyed in his key card and pulled Novak into his room. He went to kiss his boyfriend, but Novak pushed him away. “I need a shower. I stink.”

“I don't care,” he said before trying to kiss his neck.

“I do,” Novak persisted before disappearing into the bedroom where to bathroom was connected to. Roger sighed as he put his bag down and followed him. No sense in wasting water when they could take a shower together. Novak shrieked when Roger attacked him from behind and they pulled each others clothes off before hopping into the shower. He helped the Serb wash his hair and body, making sure to pay close attention to his favorite parts. He had Novak whimpering into his mouth as they kissed, his hand firmly around the growing member. “I want you in me,” he said.

“Wait here,” Roger said.

“Why?” Novak asked.

“Because the condoms are in the bedroom,” he answered and he got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and was digging through his personal bag when there was a knock on the door. He looked back at the bathroom before groaning. He tightened the towel around before heading out to the living area and opened the door. There stood Rafa with his tightener.

“It's a little late, isn't it?” Roger asked.

“You want it back or not?” Rafa asked. Roger took it and before he could close the door, Rafa spoke up.  
“Who do you play first?” 

“Uh, Gonzalez,” he said. “Ranked 116.”

“Easy match for you,” he said. “Don't beat him too bad though.” Roger chuckled before Rafa let out a sigh.

“Are you bored, Rafa?” he asked.

“A little,” he said. “Can I come in?” he asked walking into the room before Roger could answer him and it was then he finally noticed that Roger was only in a towel. “Oh, my mistake. You have company.”

“I do, actually,” he said with a nervous chuckle, closing the door.

“But I thought you and Mirka were just friends,” Rafa said. Before Roger could correct him, a voice filtered into the living room.

“Hey, what is taking so long?” Rafa quirked an eyebrow, recognizing the voice before a familiar person walked into the room. “I'm horny as a wolf in there,” Novak said before seeing Rafa in the sitting room and Roger let out a groan. “Hey, Rafa,” he said with a nervous giggle, glad that he put on a towel.

“Novak,” Rafa said. “So, he your company?” he asked Roger.

“Yes,” Roger said. “Novak and I are together.”

“Hmm, that nice,” Rafa said. From their bugged eyed looks, it was clearly not the reaction they were expecting from him. “What?” 

End of Chapter Seven


	8. US Open II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafa's secret is exposed.

Chapter Eight : US Open II

After putting Rafa onto the couch, they quickly dressed into some clothes so their Spaniard friend wouldn't be too uncomfortable. “Nice?” Roger asked. “You find two colleagues in towels in the same room and they tell you they're together as a couple and you say 'nice'?” he asked. 

“I knew you two would eventually get together,” Rafa said. “I have cousin who is gay. Taught me how to spot them to avoid embarrassment.”

“Ah,” Novak said. “So, how long have you known?” he asked.

“Since you start undressing Roger with your eyes on court last year,” Rafa said causing Novak to blush. And he thought he was being subtle back then. “I not only one who saw.”

“Who else knows?” Roger asked.

“Uh, not sure, but I know Roddick knows,” the Spaniard said. “He the one who come to me about betting pool.”

“Betting pool?” the two asked together and Rafa went still.

“Oops,” Rafa quipped. “I was not supposed to say that,” he said before Roger sternly looked at him. “It only about when you would hook up together. Andy came to me last year about it.”

“I thought you were being subtle with your looks?” Roger asked Novak.

“I thought I was too,” he said. “Obviously not.” Roger chuckled before looking at Rafa.

“So, you don't know who else is on this pool?” he asked.

“It anonymous,” Rafa said. “But I know at least nine other players besides me is on it,” he added causing the two to groan out. Now it was only a matter of finding out which ones they were.

“At least he didn't walk in on us,” Novak commented causing Rafa to get a confused look on his face. “My mother walked in on me and Roger in France.”

“So?” the Spaniard asked.

“We were having sex, Rafa,” Roger said causing Rafa to chuckle.

“It's not funny,” Novak said. “She was spying on us. It was creepy.”

“Only because you wouldn't tell her who your boyfriend was at the time.”

“You were the one who left the door open enough so she could see,” Novak argued.

“Okay, I admit it. I made the mistake of leaving the door open,” Roger said and Rafa chuckled as he watched his two friends have a little fight. “You're just mad cause we couldn't finish what we had started that night.”

“Should I go?” Rafa asked.

“No, we're just having a little argument about something that happened three months ago,” Roger said and Novak let a little huff.

“So, you already together by French Open?” Rafa asked.

“We've been together since the Australian Open, technically,” Novak said. “We officially got together in Indian Wells after I won the Pacific Life tournament.”

“Australian Open was when I discovered he had the hots for me,” Roger said looking at Rafa. “He was having relations with his right hand in the showers after each time we played each other.”

“Roger!” Novak shouted as Rafa howled with laughter. “Shut it, Rafa,” he snapped.

“I cannot,” Rafa said before laughing again.

“I don't know what he would've done without me,” Roger said. “The only reason we're together is because of those relations with his right hand.”

“What do you mean?” Rafa asked.

“He was bringing himself off in the shower after our match in Australia when I heard him moan my name,” Roger said as Novak turned a deep red.

“Can we stop, please?” Novak begged as Rafa went into another fit of giggles.

“I should get back to my room,” the Spaniard said. 

“Please do,” Novak said getting up from the sofa. “Because Roger and I are going to have hot, sweaty sex,” he said going to the bedroom. “So, unless you want to join us, I suggest you leave,” he said as he entered the bedroom. Rafa looked at Roger who shrugged and gestured to the door.

“I make sure it closed when I leave,” Rafa said.

“Who won the pool by the way?”

“I not know. I have to tell Andy that you together and find out.”

“Well, wait until after the US Open is over. Everyone needs to be on top of their game,” Roger said as Rafa walked over to the door. “Wait until after, Rafa. I mean it,” he said.

“Si, after, Roger,” Rafa said before leaving.

Once in the safety of his hotel room, Rafa got his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. It rang a few times before someone picked up. “Andy? I got news. About the pool subject.”

 

Roger entered the bedroom to find Novak in bed, naked. “Where were we?” he asked causing Roger to close the door and locked it.

“I believe I was going to fuck your brains out,” he said as he walked over to the end of the bed. He stripped off all his clothes and stood there, hands on the bed posts. “How do you want me to take you?” he asked.

“Just like this,” Novak said before getting the lube and a condom from the table. Roger climbed onto the bed and moved his hands over Novak's thighs causing him to moan. He pulled up the Serb's hips and put his legs over his shoulders. Novak let out a surprised gasp as Roger got him into a new position. They never did it like this before. Roger took the lube from him and he squeezed some onto his fingers. He teased the opening before inserting the finger into him and the Serb let out a gasp. Another finger went in and Novak groaned out in pleasure. “Roger.” 

Roger inserted a third finger and Novak was mewling out, his hips jerking as the fingers moved in him. Roger suddenly bent his head down and Novak had to grab the headboard as Roger's mouth engulfed his cock. He didn't think this position was possible. He had read it in the book and didn't think he was flexible enough for it. Roger was proving him wrong. The Swiss man sucked him deeply as he twisted his fingers inside him. His one finger hit the bundle of nerves and Novak let out a sharp cry as he came. He felt Roger swallow and he moaned as the mouth pulled off him. The fingers pulled out too and his legs were shifted down to Roger's upper back. 

Roger tore open the condom and rolled it on his throbbing dick before putting some lube on it. Novak and Roger both moaned as he pushed into the Serb. “Roger,” Novak gasped out. It didn't deter Roger from pushing into him. He gasped with him as he pushed all the way up to the hilt. By the time he was in, Novak was hard again. As Roger stilled himself to allow Novak to adjust, even though he might not need it, he made sure his legs were securely around him before pulling out then pushed back in. A small mewl from his lover urged him on and he moved in and out of Novak. Novak raised his hips to meet Roger's thrusts and a moan escaped the Swiss man.

They moved in tandem with each other, moans mixing with groans. Novak tangled his fingers into Roger's curls and pulled him down into a kiss. Their lips melded together in heat and Roger went faster, Novak meeting his hips thrust for thrust. It wasn't long until Roger pulled out of the kiss and started his routine of sucks and nips down Novak's neck. The Serb let out a loud moan and Roger prayed that it wasn't too loud that they would have hotel security knocking on their door anytime soon. “Not so loud,” he moaned into his ear. “Unless you want... (breath) … hotel security at the door.”

“Oh, God, Roger,” Novak moaned. “Faster,” he gasped out and Roger did go faster. He reached in between them and grabbed the hardening member in between them. Novak let out a whimper as Roger pulled on his cock. He pulled Roger into a kiss to silence another loud moan and he then pulled on some hair that was in his fingers. Roger moaned deeply into his mouth and his hand and hips got even faster. Novak tried his best to keep up with the thrusts before he starting feeling his orgasm approaching. Roger pulled away from his mouth to kiss down his neck again. He got to a certain spot and bit down hard, causing Novak to yelp out. “Roger, God, what …?” but his question was halted as a burst of pleasure broke through.

“Come with me, baby,” Roger whispered into his ear as he felt his own orgasm approaching. A couple of pulls and thrusts was all it took and both were hit by their orgasms simultaneously; Roger in a strangled deep moan and Novak in moan that sounded like his grunts on court. They both laid in a heap as Novak untwisted his legs from around Roger and rested them on the bed. “Well …you were.... right about the.......hot, sweaty sex,” Roger said in between breaths.

“Hey, what was with the bite?” Novak asked.

“Well, you said you were horny as a wolf,” Roger said. “Just letting the rest of the pack know you're taken.”  
Novak chuckled before pulling Roger into a kiss. They rolled around on the bed for awhile before Roger pulled out of Novak and tossed the condom.

“You realize Rafa won't be able to contain himself about this,” Novak said as they got under the covers.

“I know,” Roger said.

 

Down the hall from Roger and Novak, a little pow wow meeting was going on between eight tennis players.  
Serena Williams, Rafael Nadal, Maria Sharapova, Leyton Hewitt, Ana Ivonovic, Andy Murray, Kim Clisters and Andy Roddick. All eight were in on the little betting pool that Andy Roddick started when he noticed subtle glances from Novak to Roger. He made sure none of those on the list had no qualms about homosexuality before approaching them about the pool. In fact, before he approached each one, they knew at least either Roger or Novak was gay. Then they got excited about the two becoming a couple, especially the girls. “Okay, I'm here,” Leyton said coming into the door that Maria had opened for him.

“All right,” Andy said. “You're probably wondering why I called this little meeting.”

“Now that you mentioned it, yes,” Maria said.

“Well, you get to see who else was on the pool that has been compromised.”

“What?” they all asked.

“Are Roger and Novak in danger of being outed?” Ana asked.

“No, no. Nothing like that,” Andy assured them. “Rafa went to Roger's room to return a tightener he borrowed earlier in the day and got a real surprise.” They all looked to Rafa.

“Roger in towel and Novak in towel,” he said causing the girls to squeal.

“So, they're together?” Serena asked.

“That they are,” Rafa said.

“And he knows when they got together,” Andy said.

“When, when, when?” Kim chanted.

“Yeah, who won the pool?” Leyton asked.

“Hang on, let me get the list out,” Andy said getting out the list from his pocket.

“I'm the edge of me pillow,” Murray said. Even he was bouncing with excitement. Andy opened the list and looked down to the who the winner was.

“I'm not exactly sure how to announce the winner,” Andy said. “Rafa, you said that Roger discovered that Novak had feelings or a crush on him at the Australian Open and they sort of got together than.”

“Correct, Andy,” Rafa said causing Maria to whoop with joy and stand up.

“But they didn't officially get together, like as in sex, until Pacific Life,” Andy said.

“Correct again,” Rafa said causing Leyton to whoop like Maria.

“So, how do we decided the winner?” Serena asked gesturing between the two.

“Rock, paper, scissor?” Leyton asked to Maria and she chuckled.

“No, you'll split the pool money,” Andy said. “There's a hundred and sixty dollars here. That's eighty dollars each.” He gave each their share and than looked at the group. 

“Now what?” Rafa asked.

“Perhaps we can get the two of them to play against each other in this tournament,” Roddick suggested and it gave them an idea.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. US Open III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Novak get a little bold in their location for sex.

Chapter Nine : US Open III

US Open, after quarterfinals.............

Novak was alone in his shower stall contemplating his win over Andy Roddick, angering the crowd at New York. He had never been booed before in his life. He didn't like being booed. The crowd seemed different in New York. When he defeated Roger in Australia no one booed him. Novak let out a deep sigh as he rested his head on the wall. He shouldn't have said what he said. It was stupid. Really, really stupid. And Roddick was a groupie of the Novak and Roger relationship. Maybe a part of him still resented the man from starting the little betting pool between them. He was so busy with his contemplating, that he didn't hear the shower curtain being pushed aside. He gasped in fright as strong arms wrapped around him, but relaxed when a familiar pair of lips caressed his neck. “Sorry,” Roger said.

“It's okay,” he said.

“You okay?” Roger asked rocking him side to side. Novak sighed as they swayed to imaginary music.

“They hate me,” he said. 

“Who?”

“The New York crowd,” Novak said. “I was stupid and idiotic and said some bad things about Roddick and they booed me. I've never been booed before in my life.” Roger kissed his neck before turning him around and backing him up against the wall.

“What can I do to make you feel better?” he asked.

“You can make love to me tonight,” Novak said. “Then kick my ass in the semifinals.” Roger chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him hard. They kissed immensely as Roger's knee nudged up against Novak's cock. The Serb groaned into his mouth before suddenly grabbing Roger's ass and pulled him flush up against him. The move hardened Roger instantly and he broke the kiss to look at him. 

“In here?” he asked and Novak bit his lip. He had a fantasy of doing it in here with Roger.

“Why not,” he said. “This is where my dreams about you started. I'd imagine you taking me against the wall as our peers were just inches away,” he said and Roger groaned softly. 

“I hope you have a condom,” he said and Novak reached over and produced one of his favorite brands. He didn't even notice it when he came into the stall. He took it from his boyfriend and tore it open, keeping eye contact with Novak as he took it out of the wrapper and rolled it onto his cock. He reached over, still locked eyes with him, and grabbed the body wash on the shelf. He squirted some into his hand and replaced the bottle as his other hand with the wash smeared it onto his cock. “Do I need to prepare you?” he asked and Novak shook his head unable to speak under Roger's intense gaze. Roger bent his knees a little before grabbing Novak and lifting him up. 

Novak wrapped his legs around Roger's waist and Roger eased into him slowly. It was a little tighter than usual because Novak wasn't prepared, but once Roger started thrusting in and out of him, Novak felt the little pain go away. Voices filtered around them and both were hard at the prospect of being discovered. It was a small stall and only the shower curtain shielded them. “Quiet, my lover,” Roger said into Novak's ear as he got a little faster in his thrusts. Novak drew his lips in when Roger nipped at his neck and moaned softly as Roger let out silent to soft grunts as he thrust upwards. Novak inhaled sharply as Roger thrust hard into him, before pulling him into a kiss. They silenced each other as Roger's hand slipped in between them and began to pull on the hard cock belonging to the Serb.

Novak whined into Roger's mouth and gasped out a little cry as Roger's cock found his sweet spot inside him. Roger never had any trouble finding it. His little cry caused Roger to stop thrusting and he whimpered. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry,” he cried out softly. Roger put his finger on his lips to silence him and he looked at him sternly. “Please, keep going,” Novak whispered. Roger put his lips close to Novak's ear and the Serb closed his eyes as Roger began talking.

“Another cry out like that and I'll leave you in here,” he whispered before moving his hips. “You promise to be quiet?” he asked.

“Yes, I promise,” Novak said into his ear. “Don't leave me in here,” he begged. He was rewarded with a tender kiss underneath his ear and Roger resuming his thrusting. Novak's mouth hung open in silence and he then whispered something in Serbian and Roger groaned softly. 

“Do that again,” he demanded.

“What?” Novak asked.

“Whisper in your native language,” he said before thrusting again and Novak let out a Serbian curse before conversing softly in his language. Not long after Novak started whispering in Serbian, Roger starting speaking in his native language, Swiss German. They kissed in between simple phrases in their native languages as Roger thrust faster. He pulled and squeezed on Novak's cock and they continued to converse in their native languages. Novak was the first to come, moaning softly into Roger's mouth, releasing into the hand around his member. Roger was not far behind moaning in Swiss German as he came inside the condom. 

“Holy shit,” Novak whispered causing Roger to chuckle softly. “Who knew Swiss German could sound so sexy.”

“When you say it right it does,” Roger said before kissing him softly. He let Novak down and finished the kiss, worrying the Serb's lower lip with his teeth. “The Serbian wasn't half bad either,” he said.

“When you say it right,” Novak said. “I need to get to the press conference,” he said. Roger nodded and gave him one last kiss before he left the shower, pulling a towel around his waist.

Later that night, Novak was fast asleep in Roger's arms when the Swiss' phone went off. Roger grabbed it and saw a message from Rafa.

'Sleep tight for match against Nole.' Roger smirked looking down at the sleeping Serb in his arms before replying to the message.

'I will.' They usual don't sleep together before playing each other, but Novak needed some cheering up after being booed. Not waiting for Nadal to reply, he turned his phone off and settled up behind Novak. He kissed his neck lightly and turned off the light before putting his head down. It wasn't long before he too was fast asleep.

When Roger woke up, he was alone. He knew Novak would be up first because he was always the earlier riser. Besides, Novak didn't have any clean clothes in his bag. He had to get up and ready himself for their match. Him too. He got up and turned on his phone. There was another text message on his phone. This one from Roddick.

'Good job on cheering up, Novak, in the shower. Next time, keep it down just a tad.' Roger blushed wondering who else heard and decided not to ask. He was sure it would be seen in people's faces when he looked them in the eye.

In the players lounge, Serena and Ana were watching as Novak got himself a light breakfast of fruit and sat down at a table by himself. Roger came in soon after and sat down at the table with them. “Have nice night?” Serena asked.

“Good night sleep?” Ana asked.

“Yes, I did,” he said. Both girls were looking at him like they wanted something else. He looked behind him to see they were watching Novak eat breakfast. He was currently opening up an orange while reading something on his phone. “He was already gone when I got up this morning.”

“So, you spent the night with each other despite having to play each other the next morning?” Serena asked.

“Yes, we did,” he said. If it wasn't so empty in the player's lounge, they wouldn't be having a conversation like this.

“You couldn't get him worked up before the match,” Ana said.

“What?” Roger asked.

“You know,” Serena said. “Do something to throw him off his game. Kinda like pay back for the Australian Open defeat.”

“You want me to make him frazzled?” Roger asked. “How?”

“You're his boyfriend,” Serena said. He really was glad no one else was in the lounge other than them. “A little lip lock in the locker room to remind him who's boss in the bedroom.” Ana giggled as Roger went a little red.

“He knows who's boss in the bedroom,” he said and they giggled. “You want to see a little lip action?” he asked and they both nodded. “Good thing there aren't cameras in here,” he said before standing up. Both girls laughed as Roger got up and headed over to the breakfast bar. They watched as Roger walked passed Novak who briefly glanced at the Swiss' ass as it went by before going back to his phone. They watched Roger get some coffee before adding cream and sugar. Rafa and Andy Murray came in and joined them, wondering what was going on. 

“What happening?” Rafa asked.

“Roger's going to work up Novak,” Ana said. “Little lip action.” They watched as Roger pretended to stir his coffee while he approached Novak from behind. They noticed wait staff at the bar and Roger was waiting until the coast was clear. The bartender left the lounge behind the staff door and by then, Novak had a half piece of orange between his fingers in his left hand. Once the staff door was closed, Roger put the coffee down and grabbed Novak's wrist. 

Before the Serb could react, Roger took the piece of fruit from his fingers with his mouth. Novak felt his mouth go dry as he felt Roger pull away from his hand, his moist lips running along his skin. Roger took a quick glance to see the audience grew and the coast was still clear before kissing Novak hotly. He pulled away at the sound of some clearing their throat, pulling at his lover's bottom lip with his teeth. Roger got his coffee and walked back to the table for his bag. “That was hot,” Murray said.

“Glad you liked it,” Roger said getting his bag and heading out. When they looked back at Novak, he was still frozen in his spot before gathering his bearings and stood up. He gathered his breakfast, tossed it away and grabbed his own bag. He passed a snickering table on his way out as he made his way to the locker room.

Andy and Rafa stayed in the player's lounge because they were next up after Roger played Novak. Serena and Ana hurried to Maria's hotel room where they planned to watch the match. The Russian player already had popcorn ready for them and they settled as the pregame commentary started.

Meanwhile...........

“What the hell was that back there?” Roger looked up to see a flustered Novak standing in front of him.

“What was what?” he asked getting his bags situated on his shoulders. 

“You raping my fingers and mouth with yours,” Novak said causing Roger to chuckle.

“That was done at the request of Ms Williams and Ms Ivanovic,” Roger said. “They wanted me to work you up as they said before the match.”

“Well, it worked,” Novak said. “How the hell am I supposed to play after you did that to me?”

“Don't think about it,” Roger said before kissing him on the cheek and heading out.

 

The match ended in four sets. Roger let him have the second set before creaming him like he wanted. It was all good. That night when they made love, Roger let him be on top. 

Roger woke up the day of his finals match with Murray, feeling refreshed. He and Novak had spent the previous day in bed as his mother ran interference with his father. They had some fun with the vibrator that Novak had forgotten to mention he had brought along. He let Novak sleep as he got dressed for his match. Fully dressed and with his two tennis bags, he leaned over and gave Novak a kiss on the head before heading out.

Roger was in the locker room when his phone went off. He looked at the screen to see it was Novak. He accepted the call. “You just wake up?” he asked.

“No, I've been up for a while,” Novak said. “I realized that I had to move out of your room if I was going to order breakfast.” Roger chuckled as he listened to hear Novak enter his own room and put his bag down. “I didn't think room service needed to get an order from Roger Federer's room while he was at Arthur Ashe.” 

“Yeah, that was probably a good idea, going to your room,” Roger said. “You going to be there or my room after?”

“I'll sneak back to your room when the match is over,” Novak said. “My family is coming over to my room to watch it.”

“Mother will run interference with your father probably.”

Most likely,” he said. “I'll see you tonight,” he added.

“Okay,” Roger said. “I love you.” Novak smiled as he bit his lip.

“I love you, too,” he said back and he was sure Roger was smiling.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Us Open IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak has a disagreement with his father about Roger and then celebrates with his boyfriend after his sucessful defend of his four titles.

Chapter Ten: US Open IV

New York, Novak's hotel room …...

Novak saw his mother enter his hotel room with a worried look on her face. “What's wrong?” he asked.

“Your father's getting suspicious, Novak,” she said. “I think we need to tell him.” Novak let out a huge sigh before sitting down.

“I'm not ready,” he said.

“Would you rather he find out on his own?” she asked.

“Yes,” he quickly said.

“Novak,” she said sternly. “It will be better coming directly from you.” Novak sighed.

“How am I suppose to tell him?” he asked. “I mean, it's not something you can ease into a conversation these days.”

“You'll think of something,” Dijana said as the door opened with a beep and Srdjan, Novak's father came in.

“Hey, there you are,” Srdjan said. “Missed you all day yesterday. Where were you?”

“Around,” Novak said. “Went a little sight seeing with Ana,” he fibbed causing his mother to jab him in the side when her husband turned his back. He looked at her with a look that told her that he didn't want his father to know he spent the day in bed with his boyfriend, whom he had just lost the semifinals to. “Didn't get a chance to see New York much last year.”

“Oh, well, I was hoping to have you back here,” Srdjan said. “We can look over your match with Federer to see what you did wrong.”

“I didn't do anything wrong, Dad,” Novak said. “Federer was just better than me.”

“You talk like that and you won't win when you play against him,” Srdjan said. “With Federer getting up in the years, his reign as the greatest player in the world will dwindle and it'll be your turn.” Novak sighed as he glanced over at his mother who just motioned for him to calm down.

“This is why I only have one Grand Slam title this year,” Novak said. “This arrogance I have definitely came from you. Federer will always be the greatest player of all time. You know how many records he holds by himself? A whole lot,” he said defending his boyfriend. “I need to respect that. All the other players do. Not only is he a rival, but his a colleague and fellow tennis pro who could teach me things that I don't even know. That won't happen if I have a family in the stands who have no decorum or manners.”

“We behaved,” Srdjan said.

“I know, but the crowd was on Federer's side and I just kept getting tired and wanted the match to end. It just didn't end in my favor. I need to start winning crowds like he does and in order to do that, I need to make some changes.”

“Like what?” his father asked.

“My attitude for one,” Novak said. “I can't go running my mouth. Look what happened to me after I mouthed off during my court interview. Everybody hated me and they were glad that I lost to Roger.”

“Roger?” Srdjan asked and Novak sighed. “Novak, what is going on with you?”

“I'm changing,” he said. “For the better. We don't need to watch the semifinals match. There is a finals match waiting to be played. Maybe if I watch Federer during it, it'll help me better.” His father seemed stunned at his outburst but didn't say anything. A sharp trill erupted in the room and Novak went to his tennis bag and dug out his phone. He opened it and answered. “Hello? Oh, hey, Rafa.”

“Would you like to come to my room and watch the finals?” Rafa asked.

“Yes, yes, I would,” Novak said confusing his father and Rafa.

“Okay,” Rafa said.

“I'll be right over,” he said grabbing his go bag. He hung up and headed to the door.

“Where are you going?” his father asked.

“Rafa's hotel room,” he said. “I don't need to hear you critiquing the game and telling me what I need to do with mine,” he said before leaving.

Rafa barely had the door open when Novak made his way in. “Come on in,” he said as he closed the door.

“Sorry, but my father was bad mouthing my boyfriend and I had to get out of the room before I outed the both of us to him.” Rafa chuckled as he handed Novak a beer. “So glad I'm twenty one now,” he said taking it and chugging half.

“Wow,” Rafa said. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“When Roger wins, I will be,” he said as he settled on the couch. “Have they started yet?” 

“About to,” Rafa said picking up the controller.

 

The game was solid and good for Roger. He was back on top after starting the year off lousy because of his mono. Rafa and Novak pumped chests as Roger got the championship match point and his fifth consecutive title at the US Open. They watched the ceremony before Novak looked over and noticed that Rafa had fallen asleep. He chuckled as he turned the TV off and picked up some bottles. He was tossing them away when his phone buzzed. “Hello.”

“You in my room yet?” Roger asked.

“I'm with Rafa,” Novak said tossing some garbage away.

“Should I be worried?” he asked causing him to chuckle.

“No,” Novak said. “We just watched the game together. Congratulations, lover,” he said.

“Thanks. So, is there going to a celebratory get together in my room later?”

“Depends,” he said. “What time are you going to be finished with all your interviews?” he asked.

“Well, the match got off to a late start. It probably won't be until late in the evening til I get back,” he said. “Am I coming to your room?” he asked.

“Uh, no, I'm actually headed to yours right now,” Novak said. “Rafa fell asleep during the ceremony.”

“Okay, I'll call when I'm through and on my way back to the hotel.”

“Okay,” Novak said.

 

Roger spent hours with post celebration interviews and when he called Novak, he didn't get an answer. When he arrived at the hotel, it was almost midnight, the lobby was pretty much abandoned as he made his way through with his US Open trophy tucked under his arm. In the elevator, he tried Novak's cell again, but it went to voice mail like before. He exited at the third floor and headed to his room. The hall lights were dimmed so it took a while for him to find his room key. He entered the room and noticed there was no Serb to greet him. “Novak?” he called out as he closed the door. He entered the bedroom and found a sleeping form in his bed.

Novak was laying on his back, soft snores escaping his mouth from time to time. Roger chuckled as he placed his trophy onto the table in front of the window. He put his bag down and sat on the bed to observe the young Serb sleeping in his bed. He must have fallen asleep, waiting up for him. Novak was splayed on the bed, his arms out across, with him in the middle. Candles were lit on the bedside table and from the looks of them, they had been lit for a while. Roger blew them out before running a finger along Novak's cheek. Novak let out a soft moan, turning his head into the touch. Roger chuckled as he got up from the bed and began to strip. He took off his jacket before lifting the shirt up and over his head. He reached to pull his pants down, but a soft moan caught his attention.

He looked back to see Novak turn on his side, but still asleep. He was dreaming, hopefully about good things. He took his pants off and turned back to his young lover. “I'll be back, baby,” he said softly kissing him on the head. Novak sighed out as he pulled away and headed into the bathroom, his boxer briefs falling to the floor along the way.

Fifteen minutes later, Roger was back in the bedroom, towel around his waist, drying his hair. He noticed that Novak had changed positions once again. Now he was on his stomach. Roger tossed the hair towel into the bathroom and stood at the end of the bed before lifting up the sheet that covered Novak. Just as he suspected, Novak was naked as the day he was born. Roger licked his lips hungrily and flipped the sheet up. He felt perverted for ogling Novak while he slept, but he wanted him. He just needed him to wake up first so he wouldn't feel dirty.

Roger untied the towel around his waist, letting it fall to the floor, before climbing onto the bed. He lined up his body with Novak's and rubbed his cock on his ass. He leaned down to press his mouth to Novak's ear. “Can you wake up for me, baby?” he asked before reaching into the drawer beside the bed for the lube and a condom. He kissed along Novak's shoulder blades, trying to rouse his young lover from his deep slumber. “Come on, lover.” Roger opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. “Wakey, wakey,” he singsonged before easing a finger into Novak's hole. Novak whimpered as he eased the finger into him showing signs of life and Roger reached underneath Novak for the one thing he knew he could touch to get his boyfriend up. Imagine his surprise when he felt the vibrator already on Novak's cock. He could use this to his advantage. He felt the organ coming to life as he felt around for the power button and he eased a second finger into his lover. “I'm not doing this by myself, Nole,” he said finding the switch. Roger turned the vibrator on and Novak startled awake with a gasp. “There you are,” Roger teased. A third finger entered him and he groaned into the pillow. He opened his legs, telling Roger that he was ready. Roger pulled his fingers out and opened the condom. He quickly rolled it onto his throbbing cock and lubed up before pulling one of the butt cheeks aside. Novak and Roger both groaned out as the Swiss eased into the Serb.

“Roger,” Novak groaned, speaking for the first time. The vibrations from the device around his cock was making it difficult for him to hold off until Roger was ready. “Turn it off, please,” he begged as Roger went to the hilt.

“It stays on,” Roger said moving Novak's arms up. “Keep those there,” he commanded and he began to thrust his hips, easing in and out. Novak felt his end coming quicker than usual. Between Roger's thrusts, the friction of their movements and the vibrations from the device, he wasn't going to last.

“Roger, I can't hold on,” he cried as Roger pressed his body onto his. 

“Then don't, baby,” he whispered into Novak's ear. A soft kiss from Roger onto his neck sent him over the edge. He came in a sharp cry and was feeling a bit embarrassed. Roger continued to thrust into him, snapping his hips sharper. “Have you got another in you?” Roger asked. Novak moaned as he felt himself stirring again and knew he would indeed have another orgasm. Roger began speaking Swiss German to him and he hastened his thrusts. He licked the spot where he kissed before and Novak grunted before speaking something in Serbian. Roger reached underneath Novak and turned the speed up on the vibrator and Novak moaned out into the pillow.

“Oh, God, Roger,” he exclaimed as Roger groaned when his muscles squeezed around him. “I'm close.”

“Come for me, baby,” Roger said. The vibrations, friction and Roger's thrusts did the trick again. Novak cried out in ecstasy before crying out Roger's name. His muscles clenched around Roger's cock and the Swiss tossed his head back with a deep moan.

“Oh, Nole,” he moaned out using Novak's nickname. He held his hips against Novak's ass as he came into the condom and then collapsed on top of the Serb. The vibrator was still on though.

“Rog, please turn it off,” Novak begged and Roger reached underneath and turned it off causing Novak to let out a sigh of relief. He pulled the device off along with a condom. Apparently Novak had thought ahead.

“It's what you get for falling asleep with it on,” Roger said and Novak chuckled as Roger pulled out of him and tossed the used condoms away. Novak turned around onto his back, trying to catch his breath.

“Holy cow,” he gasped. Roger lay beside him also trying to catch his breath.

“You know, I think we're getting better at this,” Roger quipped.

“I agree,” Novak said. “There's just one problem.”

“What's that?” Roger asked and next thing he knew, Novak was between his legs, hovering over him.

“You're behind in orgasms,” Novak said. Roger chuckled before Novak kissed him hungrily causing him to moan. Novak then kissed down his neck, licking where his Adam's apple rested. His weak spot. The Serb than moved down his chest, following the v trail of hair down his stomach. Roger decided to chance a look down and opened his eyes. Brown eyes connected with hazel ones that had a predatory look to them. The sight nearly had him coming. 

He got no warning from Novak before his young lover engulfed his cock whole. Roger moaned out as Novak's mouth sucked his cock. He went to run his fingers through Novak's short hair, but as soon as his fingers touch his head, Novak grabbed his wrists and held them down on the bed. “Oh, good God,” Roger cried out when Novak licked his tongue around the head of his cock while it was still inside his sucking mouth. He chuckled causing his older lover to grunt out, his hips bucking. Novak abandoned his wrists and held down the bucking hips. Roger's hands twisted in the sheet as Novak moaned to send more vibrations through him. Those vibrations sent him over the edge and he had no time to warn Novak as his load filled the Serb's mouth. He groaned feeling Novak swallow before he pulled off. Novak kissed his way back up to Roger's mouth and made a show of licking his lips. “Where did you learn to do that?” Roger asked.

“You don't want to know,” Novak plainly said before kissing Roger. Roger knew it must have been hard for Novak to do that knowing that's what Jenovic had forced him to do. Maybe that's why he didn't want him touching his head. He turned them over and felt Novak reacting to the touches on his side.

“I'm beat,” he said.

“Me too,” Novak said. They got under the covers and curled up beside each other, Roger spooning behind Novak. “I love you,” the Serb said. It earned him a peck on his temple.

“I love you, too,” Roger said and he sighed happily before drifting off to sleep.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Christmas Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak drives to Roger's house for a post Christmas vacation.

Chapter Eleven : Christmas Vacation

Novak wasn't sure what to make of the invite from Roger, but the day after Christmas found him packing his car up and taking a long drive up to Basel, Switzerland. He got up at five in the morning and was on the road by six. Roger told him that if he didn't make it or if he got tired to pull off somewhere and spend the night. Novak himself seemed too antsy with the promise of spending a week with Roger. He was wide awake and headed onto the road.

He didn't realize how fast he was driving, but by ten in the evening, he was there at Roger's house, pulling up to the gate. He pressed the call button, wondering if Roger was still up or not. He tapped his fingers onto the steering wheel waiting for his boyfriend to answer. “Hello?” came a groggy voice.

“I'm sorry if I woke you up,” he said, “but it's me.” There was a grunt on the speaker before the gate opened with a buzz. Novak pulled into the driveway and got out as the gate closed. He got his bags from his trunk and walked up to the house. Roger was there at the door and let him in. “I didn't wake you, did I?”

“I wasn't expecting you until midnight at least,” Roger said.

“Yeah, I didn't think I was driving that fast,” Novak said as Roger closed the door. 

“I thought I could get a nap in before you got here,” he said taking one of his bags. He leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. “Tired?”

“Actually, I'm wide awake,” Novak said as he followed Roger up the stairs. “Some moron almost ran me off the road going faster than me. Woke me up completely.” Roger chuckled as he led Novak into the bedroom. Novak put down his suitcase at the foot of the bed and was looking around when Roger turned him around in his arms. “Roger, what...?” His question was lost when Roger kissed him hungrily. It took him awhile to react and he kissed back with just the same intensity. He moaned throatily as he wrapped his arms around Roger's neck. Roger's arms wrapped around his waist and his hands rested on his ass. Roger's lips didn't take long to trail down Novak's slender neck. The Serb moaned softly and Roger pulled away and pushed his jacket off. It landed on the floor and Roger began to back Novak up to the bed.

They landed on the bed with grunts and Roger pulled away to pull off Novak's shoes. He pulled off his shirt as Novak took off his own and they had skin to skin contact when Novak pulled him down on top of him. They were desperate for each other after no physical contact for almost a month and a half. No doubt the sex was going to be fast and rough. Just how Novak likes it. Clothes shed quicker than before and soon there was more skin to skin contact. Under the covers now, Roger reached over to his bed side drawer and got lube and a box of condoms. “I've missed you so much, baby,” he said causing Novak to moan. He slipped a slick finger into Novak and the Serb let out a yelp. A second finger entered and then a third and before Novak could react, the fingers were touching his nerve bundle inside him. Roger's fingers swiped it a few more times before he pulled his fingers out of him. He wrapped his legs around Roger's waist as the Swiss tore open a condom with his teeth. “Do you want me to show you how much I've missed you?” he asked.

“Yes, show me,” Novak moaned as Roger slipped on the condom and lathered some lube onto his cock. Novak moaned out a hiss as Roger pushed into him reminding him the last time they did this was in China after the Serb had won the Masters Cup. He bent his head back with a loud moan and Roger peppered soft kisses onto his neck to help him through the brunt of the pushing. “Oh, God, Roger. It's been too long,” he gasped out as the US Open champion pushed into him up to the hilt. He stayed still for a few minutes to allow Novak to adjust to him. Novak pulled him into a kiss and he started thrusting in and out of him. Using the bed's foot board for leverage, Roger thrust faster into him. He gasped out a groan when Novak began moving his hips to meet his thrusts.

Being at Roger's house was different than being at a hotel. The more private the place was, the louder they got. With no neighbors or the risk of a security team knocking on the door, Roger and Novak were louder than before. Novak's grunts and moans were starting to sound like ones he makes on court whenever he's hitting the ball. Roger was just loud and getting animalistic on him. His hips snapped harder and sharper causing Novak to bend his body more to meet his thrusts. Roger nipped and sucked at his neck and he groaned out. “You can be as loud as you want, Nole,” Roger said. “This isn't a hotel room where security will come knocking.” Roger adjusted his angle and began hitting that bundle of nerves.

“Oh, God, Rog,” Novak moaned as each thrust of Roger's hips brought him closer and closer. His cock was wedged in between their bodies and was being squeezed and pulled with each thrust. His legs wrapped tighter around Roger's waist and the Swiss groaned. “Roger, I'm gonna ...” before Novak could finish his sentence, he let out a sharp cry, arching his back causing his hips to thrust up into Roger's. Roger groaned feeling his muscles clench around his cock. Novak's hands ran down his back to his ass a squeezed it. He gasped out a strangled moan as he came, shooting his load into the condom. Novak gasped out as Roger collapsed on top of him and he unwound his legs from his waist.

“Holy shit,” Roger muttered breathlessly into Novak's neck.

“Ditto,” the Serbian said before Roger pulled out of him and they laid on the bed side by side. Their breathing still fast, Roger looked over to him. 

“So, how was your drive?” he asked causing Novak to chuckle.

“My ass was numb by the time I got here,” he said. “Thanks for waking it up.” Roger chuckled which got Novak going and soon both were giggling like hyenas. They laid there until Roger sat up and removed the condom. Novak closed his eyes as he finally controlled his breathing. He felt the bed move and the hands on his hips. He gasped when Roger pulled him on top of his lap and felt the older man's cock ease into him again.

“Ready to go again?” Roger asked. He felt Novak's member in between them react and he chuckled. “Guess you are.”

“Shut up,” Novak said before pulling him into a kiss.

 

The next morning, Novak woke up and almost forgot where he was until he felt a familiar arm wrapped around him. He sighed softly as he moved back against the body behind him. Roger grunted awake and tightened his hold on his boyfriend. “Morning,” he said before kissing Novak's neck.

“Morning,” Novak said before turning his head and they kissed each other good morning. They moaned in unison before Roger moved his lips back to Novak's neck, growling playfully. Novak giggled before wrenching free of Roger. “You want me?” he asked. “Come and get me,” he said going into the bathroom. Roger got out of the bed and followed him. Novak tossed towels at him and he dove passed them to grab Novak who squealed out when Roger got him into the shower. One push of a button and the shower came to life. It must have been preset to a temperature because Roger didn't bother adjusting anything. Roger captured Novak's lips in a heated kiss and rubbed his knee up against his groin. Novak moaned as he kissed down his neck “I hope you have a condom in here,” Novak said. “I want you inside me so bad,” he added causing Roger to turn him around to face the wall.

“I knew you were coming,” Roger said. “So I made sure to put some in here,” he said reaching up where his shampoo sat. Novak saw him take a condom from the shelf and he opened it. He rolled it onto his cock and took a small tube of lube he had on the shelf as well.

“No, just do me as I am,” Novak said causing Roger to drop the lube onto the floor. He spread Novak's cheeks and pushed forward. Novak bent his head back with a low moan. Roger didn't stop until he was all the way in, Novak hissed a little before Roger lifted his left leg. The pain eased up a bit and he let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, God, that was good,” he said causing Roger to chuckle. “It's okay,” he said.

“You want it rough?”

“Don't I always?” Novak asked and Roger groaned before he pulled his hips back. He pushed back in and Novak gasped. Roger pinned him to the shower wall and started thrust into him. Novak moaned bending his head back onto his shoulder again and he kissed and nipped his neck. “God, Roger,” he moaned. Roger reached around Novak and grasped his cock. Novak yelped out in pleasure as the steam around them accumulated around them.

 

Downstairs, Lynette Federer entered her son's house wondering who owned the Audi parked in the driveway. She put her purse down and headed upstairs to his bedroom. No Roger, but some extra bags she didn't recognize were on the floor next to his bed. She began to pick up the clothes from the floor and noticed two shirts, two pants. Two of everything. She heard the shower running and headed toward the bathroom. She gasped seeing what was in the shower. Her son had company, but couldn't see who it was with the steam on the shower doors. However, she knew what they were doing and in her haste to get out, she knocked over some bottles on the floor. The clatter caused Roger to look behind him and gasped out. “Mom!” Novak groaned in despair as Roger pulled out. 

“I didn't see anything!” Lynette said covering her eyes.

“It happened again,” Novak said as Roger turned the shower off. Lynette backed out of the bathroom and hurried downstairs. She didn't get a good look at her son's boyfriend, so she would have to wait until they made their presence. “My mum was bad enough,” Novak said as Roger handed him a towel. “Now, your mum just saw us.”

“She didn't see all of us,” Roger said tying a towel around his waist.

“Well, do they even know it's me who's your boyfriend?” he asked tying the towel around his waist.

“Uh, Mirka is the only one who knows it's you. My family does know that I have a boyfriend.” Novak groaned as he sat on the toilet. “Look, come down when you're comfortable. I'll talk with her.”

“In a towel?” Novak asked.

“I'm going to get dressed first,” Roger said throwing another towel at him.

Roger came down fully clothed to find his mother in the kitchen making breakfast. She chuckled seeing him enter and she offered him a plate of eggs and bacon. “I hope you have another plate,” he said taking it. “Though, I'm not sure when he'll be down.” Lynette turned a shade of red as she put some more eggs on a pan.

“I'm sorry, honey,” she said. “I mean, it just never occurred to me that you'd be in the shower together.”

“It's not the first time we did it in the shower, Mom,” Roger said. Lynette chuckled as she turned back to the stove.

“I'm surprised that you have time for a boyfriend, Roger,” she said. “You're always so busy with tennis. How do you find time to be with him?” she asked.

“Uh, well, he's, uh, a tennis player, too,” he answered causing her to whip around.

“Have you played him?” she asked.

“Couple of times,” he said thinking back to all the times he played Novak when he first came out to the bigger tournaments. “Uh, Mom, it doesn't matter who he is, right?” he asked.

“What's that supposed to mean?” she asked. “It's not Rafa is it?” she asked.

“No, Rafa is straight as he can get,” Roger said. “It's Novak Djokovic.”

“What?” Lynette laughed. “Roger, he's so young.”

“He's only twenty one,” Roger argued, “and I'm not exactly hitting the age button, Mom. I'm only twenty seven.” 

“I know, but I can't imagine you dating someone six year younger than you, honey.” She got another plate together and put a cover over it in case her son's boyfriend decided to come down. “I couldn't help but hear him say something. 'It happened again.'” Roger chuckled. “What did he mean by that?”

“His mother saw us together in bed in Roland Garros,” he explained and his mother laughed. “Don't laugh. He doesn't think it's funny. It's creepy,” he said. “She willingly looked through the open door and peeked at us.”

“Who left the door open?” Lynette asked and Roger froze. “Uh huh, that's what I thought.” She looked up behind Roger to see Novak Djokovic slowly making his way to the kitchen. “Hi, I'm Lynette,” she said causing Roger to look behind him. He smiled as Novak came into the kitchen and his mother set a plate of food in front of him. “I didn't see anything, I swear.”

“Mom, let him eat before you interrogate him,” Roger said finishing his breakfast. Lynette chuckled before settling down in front of them.

“Now that I see you two together, you look so cute,” she said.

“Thanks, Mom,” Roger said putting his arm around Novak. She smiled seeing his finger run along the Serb's neck.

“Well, he's going to have to come to the New Year's Eve party at the house then,” she said.

“Really?” Novak asked.

“You're my son's boyfriend, Novak,” she said. “Of course,” she said. 

After Roger said good bye to his mother, he found Novak in his living room watching TV. “So, that's my Mom,” he said sitting next to him. Novak cuddled up next to him, putting his head on Roger's shoulder.

“I like her,” the Serb said.

“If you like her, wait until you meet my sister, Diana,” Roger said causing Novak to chuckle. “She'll really interrogate you.” The TV played but neither were paying attention. Roger had laced their fingers together was rubbing his thumb on Novak's thigh. The Serb turned his head and kissed Roger's neck.

“Can we finish what we started this morning?” he asked. “Pretty please?” he added causing Roger to move him around to lay on the couch. He settled on top of him and pressed a kiss on his lips.

“How about I take you right here on the couch?” he asked and Novak gasped as Roger grind his hips into him.

“That's fine with me,” he said running his fingers through Roger's curls. “We have a lot a time to make up for. We're not stopping until I'm completely satisfied,” Novak said before wrapping his legs around Roger.  
The Swiss let out a groan before crushing Novak's mouth with his. He kissed down his neck and sat up with Novak still attached to him. Novak wrapped his arms around Roger's neck as he carried him up the stairs.

“Forget the couch,” Roger said as they entered the bedroom. They landed on the bed and didn't leave it for two days. Except to get bed food of course.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. New Year's Eve and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger takes Novak to meet his family.

Chapter Twelve : New Years Eve and New Beginnings

New Year's Eve .............

Novak nervously tapped his fingers on his leg as Roger pulled onto the private drive of his parents' house. He was nervous. Very nervous. By now, Lynette probably told Robert Federer their son's boyfriend's identity. One of his rivals on court. He breathed out a sigh and Roger reached over and slipped his hand into Novak's. “Would you relax?” he asked.

“Why aren't you nervous?” Novak asked.

“Because everything is going to be okay.”

“You don't know that,” Novak said. “What if … what if they hate me?”

“Hate you?” Roger asked. “My mother loves you and she's a pretty good judge of character. Dad will trust her completely and Di will shower you with love.”

“Why?”

“Because you're my first real boyfriend too,” Roger said, “and the first one I've brought home to meet the family.” Novak smiled as Roger kissed the back of his hand. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah, I'm ready.” They got out of the car and headed over to the front door. Roger knocked on the door before entering.

“Mom!” he shouted holding the door for Novak to walk in behind him. Lynette came into view and smiled at her son and his boyfriend. 

“There they are,” she said before hugging Roger. “It's about time you two showed up.”

“Novak needed some assurance that everything will be fine.”

“Of course, things will be fine,” she said before hugging Novak causing him to chuckle. She pulled Novak by the hand bringing him into the living room. Roger followed after them intending on helping his boyfriend survive his family. Once Lynette had pulled Novak into view, a blonde woman squealed and made a bee line to him. 

Roger cringed as his older sister, Diana, rushed at Novak and enveloped him into a big hug. “Di, he's a human being not a stuffed toy,” Roger said as she continued to hug his boyfriend.

“I know,” she said.

“He also likes this thing called breathing,” Roger added noticing Novak trying to get out of the hug. Diana pulled away to let Novak breathe. 

“Sorry,” she said as Novak let out a gasp.

“It's okay,” he said. “My mum gives bear hugs so I'm used to it.”

“I'm Diana, Roger's older sister.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said. She squealed again before giving him another hug. She walked away with a smile and Novak turned to look at Roger. “Ow,” he said causing Roger to chuckle. The next person to meet was Roger's father, Robert. He was a bit short, a little less intimidating then he thought he would. Thankfully he didn't hug him. He offered him a drink and shook his hand.

“Don't let the girls intimidate you,” he said. “That's my job,” he added causing Novak to chuckle.

“Dad,” Roger said before Robert chuckled and walked away.

The party went on as Novak moved around the room with Roger. He met Diana's husband, Jeff and finally Mirka, who also gave him a big hug. When it was close to midnight, Roger lost track of Novak. “I think I saw him on the balcony,” Mirka said. 

“Thanks,” he said grabbing to glasses of champagne. He headed to the balcony off his parents' living room and found his boyfriend leaning on the railing. “Hey, almost lost you there.”

“Huh?” Novak asked.

“It's almost midnight,” Roger said. He handed him one of the glasses and stood next to him. “Tradition states that you kiss someone at midnight,” he said causing Novak to chuckle.

“Didn't know you were one for traditions,” he said as Roger got closer to him.

“I'm for all those traditions,” he said leaning in close. Novak let out a nervous gasp when Roger's arm came around his waist. “Especially when I get to kiss my gorgeous boyfriend.” Novak chuckled as the family who had accepted him with open arms began to count down from ten. Roger pulled Novak even closer. 

“Five! Four! Three! Two! One!” Roger leaned in close and gave Novak a kiss on the lips. Novak moaned when Roger backed him up against the wall. He kissed down Novak's neck and gave it a little love bite before pulling away.

“Some kiss,” Novak gasped. Roger chuckled as he stepped back. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year,” Roger said before kissing Novak again. “Just think, in a couple of weeks, we'll be celebrating our one year anniversary.” Novak chuckled drunkenly. “What?”

“Anniversary?” Novak asked.

“One year together. As a couple,” Roger said.

“Who would have thought we would last one year?” he asked and Roger chuckled gathering Novak into his arms. “I really didn't think we'd last a year.”

“Why not?” Roger asked. 

“Because we're not a normal couple,” Novak said. “We're two guys in a professional sport that probably wouldn't accept us as a couple. We've been living a secret for a year and only a handful of people know about us. I really thought we wouldn't survive the year because the tension of keeping it quiet would break us.”

“This past year with you made me fall in love with you,” Roger said. “If I had to give up tennis to be with you I would.” Novak's mouth hung open in disbelief. Roger loved tennis and here he was saying he'd quit to be with Novak.

“But that would mean if you came out, then I'd come out too. It seems only fair for both of us to be out,” he said.

“But your career's just started.” Novak shrugged absently.

“Then at least we'll have each other,” he said.

“Let's not let it come to that then,” Roger said. “You have talent the world needs to see. You're a multiple Grand Slam champion. I know it.” Novak chuckled before Roger captured his lips with his. Novak moaned into the kiss as Roger's hands traveled south. Roger started trailing his lips down Novak's neck when the door opened. The two broke up as Mirka came out onto the balcony.

“There you two are,” she said knowing what they were just doing. Novak was rubbing his face and Roger was leaning over the railing trying to calm down his breathing. “You two better get back in there before Lynette sends out a search party.”

“Yeah,” Roger said. “We should probably head home. Novak has an early start to the day if he wants to get back to Monte Carlo in time. We got an early start to the tennis season this year. Got get ourselves pumped up.” Novak chuckled as they headed back in to say their good byes to Roger's family.

 

Entering Roger's house, Novak let out a sigh as he removed his coat and put it on the coat rack. He rolled his neck side to side as he heard Roger put his keys down on the entry way table. “So, I guess to bed then since I'm going to start at 8,” Novak said. He gasped when strong arms wrapped around him and Roger's lips began to assault his neck.

“Actually, I was thinking we'd make love for the first time in the new year,” Roger suggested and Novak moaned. “I'll take that as a yes.”

“I can never say 'no' to sex with you,” he said and Roger spun him around causing him to giggle. Without warning, Roger bent down and lifted Novak up and threw him over his shoulder. “Roger,” he laughed as Roger carried him upstairs to the bedroom. He entered the bedroom with a laughing Serb on his shoulder and then tossed him over onto the bed. Once Novak landed, he pulled off his shirt and started to undo his pants. Roger easily slid them off him and started to undress himself as Novak laid there watching in his boxers. He licked his lips as Roger took off his shirt and pants and then climbed on top of him.

“Could be weeks until we see each other again,” Roger said.

“Uh, huh,” Novak hummed.

“I'm going to have to make this last until the Australian Open at least,” he said.

“Yep,” Novak said before Roger kissed him. They moaned simultaneously as Roger pulled Novak's boxers down and parted his knees. Novak had come a long way in this relationship. There was a time when Roger couldn't get Novak to spread his legs for him. He thrust his hips into Novak's and the Serb moaned loudly into his mouth. “Roger,” he moaned as he trailed his lips down his neck. He gasped when Roger suddenly engulfed his cock. “Oh, God, yes,” he moaned. His fingers curled up into Roger's hair and Roger sucked his cock deeply. “Oh, my God!” Novak cried out when Roger got his teeth involved. He felt his legs being put over Roger's shoulders and then a slick finger entered him. Novak moaned as the finger twisted around in him as a tongue licked up his penis. His hands abandoned Roger's curls and twisted his hands in the sheets. His hips bucked up as a second finger entered him. “Oh, Roger, please,” he moaned before Roger entered a third finger into him. 

Roger hummed around his cock and the vibrations caused Novak to let loose a startled cry as he came without no warning. He moaned out feeling Roger swallow and then kissed up his body. Their mouths met in a hungry kiss, Novak moaning softly when Roger pressed his hard cock onto his soft one. “I want you in me,” he said as Roger kissed down his neck. Roger was more than happy to oblige and took off his boxers. Novak faintly heard a condom being open and heard Roger's soft moan as he rolled it onto himself. His hips were hitched up and Novak put his legs around Roger's waist. He moaned as Roger pushed into him as he kissed up his neck. He gasped when Roger sharply thrust into him and then began to push and pull, in and out. Groans and moans melded together as Roger made love to Novak. The Serb underneath him dug his fingers into his back as he changed angles and started hitting his prostate. “Oh, God, right there, Roger,” he moaned out. 

“You want me to touch you?” Roger asked licking his pulse point. 

“Yes, please,” Novak moaned and Roger clasped his hand around his cock between them. He stroked it in time with his thrusts and Novak turned to putty. “Oh, Roger, yes,” he moaned, his eyes rolling up into his eye lids. He dragged his fingers along Roger's back, knowing that there would be red lines on the Swiss' back. Roger groaned an animalistic groan as Novak's heels dug into his lower back. Novak moaned out as Roger gripped his cock and hip. “Rog, I'm close.”

“Yes, baby,” Roger moaned into his ear. Licking the shell of Novak's ear, he gripped the cock in his hand tighter and really pulled it. “Let go for me, baby,” he commanded and Novak tensed up as his orgasm rushed through him. His legs tightened around Roger and the Swiss came in a strangled moan against Novak's neck. Novak sighed out in delight as Roger collapsed on top of him and let go of his cock. 

“We should keep track how many times we have sex,” he said. Roger chuckled as he lifted his head and kissed his forehead. “I tried to this year, but I lost track.”

“Well, this is one,” Roger said pulling out of his younger lover. “The start of our budding relationship.” Novak smiled before curling up against him. Roger pulled off the condom and tossed it into the garbage. He kissed Novak's head and pulled the sheet over them. “Wish you didn't have to leave.”

“Well, my coach will get worried if I'm not there,” Novak said. “He always come around before a tournament to get me warmed up.”

“I thought that was my job,” Roger said and Novak chuckled. “Well, at least you'll have your vibrator to keep you company,” he said.  
z  
“We could always have phone sex,” Novak suggested. They had never done that before.

“We could,” he said before kissing his temple. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” Novak said. “Just for the record, I'd quit tennis for you too.”

“Over my dead body,” Roger said and Novak laughed. They laid there listening to each others' breathing before they fell asleep. Another year beginning for them.

The End

Stayed tuned for Part 2, Three Years and Counting.......


End file.
